Chronicles of a Wayward Traveler
by Kerashana
Summary: Discontinued, and reworked as 'Valor Rising'.
1. Chapter 1

So here's another go at creating a fan fic and to be honest I don't know where it's going. So let's find out together.

…

I had been running through dimensional rifts for the last week trying to escape a particularly nasty group of assassin's and had finely just managed to give them the slip, but now… "Where the hell am I?" I wonder allowed.

"WAAAAAGH!" It was loud and nasty sounding and to top it off it was coming my way. I quickly scanned the area for anything I could use to my advantage but true to form there was nothing. _Well could be worse…_

Then the things that were making the sound came around a bolder. "Well DAMN, Figures Orks would be in this dimension too…" I muttered as I readied my RE-HBR (or Rail Enhanced Heavy Battle Rifle). "Hey, Green skin's; let me guess all you want is a fight?"

"'Ey Boyz, Finely 'h Humi dat gitz it." The biggest of the Orks said as he slowed down.

"Then… could I perchance get something from you before we have our fight?" I asked hoping these Orks where more civilized then most.

"Depends Humi." He said as he stopped his boyz mostly by hitting one of them.

"Well, you see I'm new to the area soo I was hoping you'd give me a map, or at least put one off to the side?" this was never going to work from the start.

"Aht humi 'ere beh a mahp 'f da planet. Yus can 'ave 't if ye's can beat's me 'nd meh Boyz." He said as he waved a map around.

"Well good, this shouldn't be to hard." I said followed by eight cracks of thunder and eight bodies hit the ground.

"Yeh, killed MEH BOYZ. –CRACK-" and the last Ork hit the ground.

I reloaded, always want a full magazine if you can help it, and walked over and picked up the map. "Great, this is eligible… at least it has land formations…" I muttered as I looked at it. After a few minutes of studying the map I deciphered enough to know where the closest water source was and apparently there were humans near it. "What I wouldn't give for a proper recon satellite." and headed off in that direction.

"Halt, what are you? You appear human but most certainly are not." Came a sweet melodic voice from behind me. How the hell did she get past my motion tracker?

"I am but a traveler. Dear little Elvah lass." I replied as I slowly turned around. To my surprise she was indeed little; no more then 4' something, with long deep brown hair, a petit frame, and with a spear pointed at me. "Ah, pardon my manners too much time among humans. I am KenRu Kerashana at your serves…" I said with a slight bow and leaving the end open hoping for a name.

"Ellis'Val Esu'dalna, Eldar Farseer." She said as she relaxed a little. "What are you? You are as a beacon in the Warp; Blazing with brilliance."

What an odd thing to say. "I am of the Elvah, as you are but I and no… 'Eldar' my people called themselves the Rune Elves long ago and far away. I am one of but a hand full of my people left. But what is this Warp you speak of I have never heard of it and I've seen many a world?" I said as I pulled down my hood to show my long pointy ears.

"Elvah, Rune Elves what are you talking about you are Eldar obviously. More importantly how can you not know of the warp? It is everywhere. The Ruinous Powers influence can be felt everywhere." The little Elf said with more then a little disbelief.

"You mean that underlining feel of filth that's all about this dimension? It's kind of annoying but easy enough to push aside." I replied calmly. "You wouldn't happen to have a map would you this one I took off of an Ork isn't much use."

"You got an Ork map." She said with surprise.

"Yeah but it's useless to me you want it?" I asked as I handed the map to her.

As she took it she stammered out "T-Thank you, this will be very useful…" and started studying it.

"If you say so to me it just seems like troop deployments and enemy forces. Complete rubbish to me, but I suppose it would be useful if you were fighting a war on this world." I said calmly.

"So what you don't care for the fact your own people are being killed here?" She said with quite a bit of venom for one so small.

"Huh, you don't get it little one it's not that I DON'T care it's that I'm just passing through now could you give me a map I need to see the lay of the land." I replied.

"Fine here, do you have a data pad?" she said a little exasperated. "You do have one right?"

"Yeah here." I said as I reached out my left arm. "It's integrated into the armor."

"I see… give me a second." She fiddled with it for a couple seconds and retracted her hand "There done."

As I called up the map on my left arm I put in some data… "There we go. Well looks like I'm headed that way nice meeting you thanks." and started walking of to the north, north east towards some mountains.

"Wait, where are you going; there's a human base that way." Ellis'Val said as she chased after me.

"Well my way off this rock is that way. I don't want to be surrounded by all this filth any longer then I half to be. You should probably run back to your people. There will be enemy patrols, and the base will be hit by Orks in the next few hours. I just hope I make it there first." I said as I pulled up my hood and picked up my pace.

"Then I'm coming with I know this region. I can get you there faster." She said as she caught up to me.

"I personally don't care about your justifications but you do know I'm walking into a 'Man Made Hell' right?"

The base was a fortress turned manufactory built into the side of a mountain, and we were too late. The mountain fortress was under siege by Orks, thousands of them. "Well fuck, how am I going to get in now… Ellis you should probably go." I said as I pulled my pack off my back and started rummaging through it.

"I-I'm staying I will help you." She said.

When I looked up at her she was blushing… odd. "You owe me not, I have not saved your life, nor your people, in fact I have blatantly ignored there peril and gone about my own business." I said as I pulled a small football shaped object.

Ellis looked at it quizzically. "What's that?"

"This? This is my last tactical nuke. I figure if I get it to the right place and detonate it I can take out at least half of them." I said as I started activating it.

"WHAT, you have a nuclear weapon?" Ellis said with fear in here eye's.

"Yeah so? It's a tactical nuke so the affects will only last a month or two." I replied as I got up and prepared to throw it.

"Are you crazy? You'll never throw that far enough!" Ellis franticly whispered.

"Maybe not but one in the air it will teleport a great distance." I calmly said as I through it with all my might.

And as I had said it teleported landing in the middle of the field and exploding sending all the Orks in the blast radios to a flaming end.

When the blast died away, there came a loud booming voice. "Who's da one who's killed all meh BOYZ!"

"Ho, HO so they have a leader huh?" I said as I started walking towards where it came from.

"No, don't go it's their war boss you won't be able to take him alone." Ellis Franticly said while trying to drag me in the opposite direction.

"Never know tell you try; besides how bad could it be really?" I asked.

"This gonna be a good fight." Came the voice closer this time.

When I looked at what was making the voice I realized it was worse then I thought. The Ork was huge easily 14 feet tall, covered in crude armor plating and with some kind of claw weapon as one hand and a gun as the other.

"Well damn… no one told me I'd be fighting the jolly green giant to day." I said as I quickly pulled out my clip of standard full metal jacket round and replaced it with Armor Piercing rounds. "Well could be worse… I could be fighting 3 Demon Lords again." And I started moving running right to try and flank him to get some shots in from behind. I'm fast keep this in mind… really fast easily clocking 45 km/h when I need to but this thing; this 'War Boss' was fast too. Turning to keep me in front of him, he roared and fired his gun at me.

Feeling in impending threat before it happened all I had to do was dive forward and fire at his arm but most of the rounds pinged off. "Fuck" did I forget to initialize the RE system? Quickly hitting a few buttons on my data interface on my left arm. My gun hummed quietly for a second and went quite good everything is working. Taking aim once again and firing the rounds pierced his armor quite nicely.

"Hehehehe, that tickles Humi." The War Boss chuckled.

"Well, Fuck what's it take to kill one of you damn. You're as bad as a damn demon." Dodging left and firing at his gun arm again. This time I got the effect I wanted, the gun arm fell importable.

"Huh, WAAAAAAGH." The War Boss charged forward with his claw. So fast I didn't even realize it; tell it was too late and I was being pushed out of the way by… "Ellis!" her back was torn open a horrible wound. "You Fucking Bastard you are DEAD!" I yelled as I pulled out a bullet and fit it into the chamber. "LET SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE TAST OF HELL FIRE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" and I fired the round into the War Boss.

The War Boss went flying 80 feet covered in napalm and with a gapping hole in his chest, nothing but a corpse.

I quickly ran over to Ellis and checked her vitals they were surprisingly good but fading fast. "Hand in there." I said as I picked her up and started running for the human complex.

When I got there all the Orks were running routed by the death of their War Boss. "OPEN YOUR GATE I HAVE DRIVEN OFF YOUR ENEMY AND REQUIRE ASSISTANCE." I yelled.

The doors opened and 3 huge men walked out weapons pointed at me. "Suffer not the Xeno." One of them said.

"Have you no honor? I just saved your fortress, I just slayed your enemy, and all I ask in return is for you to save the life of this one person. You do this and you will never see me again. YOU DON'T and I will kill you all and leave not but a smoking hole in the mountain side."

"Stand down, Brothers." A new figure clad in intricate armor bearing the mark of a Wolf. "We will honor your deeds, but you will be leaving as soon as the Eldar Witch is taken care of. Fenris take them to the infirmary, then bring …" the finished looking at me.

"KenRu, KenRu Kerashana traveler, merchant, and occasionally gun for higher." I said as I started moving inside.

"Then bring KenRu to me." He said and the left person walked up to me "This way."

"I guess your Fenris?" I asked politely as we hurried to the infirmary.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" he said gruffly.

"No, I once new a Fenris, He was swift and brutal in a fight. I hope you live up to that name." I replied calmly.

"It's here." He said as he opened a door and we walked in. "You apothecaries treat this patient it's an order from Ragnar. I will be waiting for you outside KenRu." And he walked outside.

One of the 'apothecaries' walked over and started looking at Ellis. "An eldar? Interesting, what is her condition do you know?"

"Yes, I put her in a state of stasis to maintain her life but it won't last much longer and is draining me. Her spine and a few internal organs are damaged the spine will need to be replaced. I can give you the schematics to make a prosthetic if that would help?" I informed him.

With a look of shock on his face he said. "That kind of wound should be fatal… fine we will start… give me the schematics and I shall see to it that it is made."

"Data pad?" I asked as he started rummaging in his pockets.

"Here." He said as he handed it to me.

I started uploading the needed data. "I'm uploading the schematics, interface data for the prosthetics, as well as a manual for implanting it." I said as it finished and I handed the pad to him.

As he scanned through it he jaw dropped as he read through the manual. "This is amazing. This knowledge could… could… could do so much. Were did you get it?" he asked.

"I pulled it out of some archives I ran into a few years back. I'm trusting you with her life. Don't disappoint." I said as I walked out leaving a slight look of fear on his face.

"So KenRu, where did you come from to be able to take down a War Boss on your own?" Ragnar asked as he looked over a holographic map of the surroundings.

"Here, and there; I've been traveling too long to have a home anymore. But once long, long ago and fare, fare away my home land was a beautiful place but then our neighbors decided our peaceful ways were dangerous and that we had to much power." I said with a bit of sorrow.

"It is hard to loose ones home and survive… then were are you going?" He asked as he looked up at me with maybe a bit of pity in his eyes.

"Not sure… It's more about the journey then the destination." I said thoughtfully.

"Then stay here and aid us in securing this planet for Humanity. We will make sure the Eldar is allowed to escape the planet." He said.

"Well there's a problem with that… you see…" I said as I pulled down my hood and reveled my ears to the shock of all in the room.

"You are Eldar?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Nay, I'm an Elf… how to explain… I'm from a different dimension through the use of naturally occurring rifts in space time, one can use these schisms as doors but they never last long." I may have given more of an explanation then needed but I suppose it was ok, not like they could be much with the knowledge.

"So you aren't from here… then why did you come here?" Fenris asked.

"You mean this dimension? Easy it was to escape assassins. But if you mean this fortress it's because my way out of this place is here."

"Then why have you not left yet?" Ragnar asked curiosity not so evedent in his voice.

"Well that's easy two reasons. One I wish to see how Ellis in before I leave. Two it won't be open until three days from now." I said as I looked at the map. "You know if you reinforce here, here, and here. You should be able to strengthen your defenses."

"You seem to have some training commanding troops. Is this from your travels or your homeland?" Ragnar asked.

"You could say both. I was, and probably still am in some places; a Lord. Not to mention I've led armies against all forms of foes, from Angels to Demons, and even a few gods." I said nonchalantly. "But that was a while ago. Right now I'm just traveling, hoping to find what I lost long, long ago."

"Fine it is not my concern as to what you plan of doing so long as it does not affect the Imporium." Ragnar said as he turned to Fenris "Fine him a room."

"As you wish Brother Caption." Fenris said with a bow.

After two days of mostly staying in my room and some time spent explaining some finer parts of the prosthetics to some 'Tech Priests' the good news finely came to me that "The Eldar is out of surgery." So I went and picked up some food and headed to the infirmary.

"So I heard the good news. I take it everything went well?" I asked one of the Apothecaries as I walked in.

"Yes quite well better then we would have dreamed. She's in the side room, she should be waking up anytime now." He said as he pointed at a door.

I said "Thank you." As I walked over to the door and knocked. With no reply I decided to go in and wait for her to awake.

As I walked in I noted she looked like an angel sleeping peacefully there. I silently entered, closing the door with a whisper, and was just sitting down when she awoke with a start.

"WHAT? WHERE? HOW?" Ellis franticly shouted as she looked right left and then noticed me.

"Nice to see you awake sleeping beauty." I said electing a slight blush from her. "You are in an Imperial Facility as the guest of a caption of the Space Wolf Space Marines."

"Huh? How… Why they hate all non-humans and would rather kill me then save me… but I should be dead… why… how am I alive?" She asked.

"Well, YOU saved MY life. So I saved yours. I always pay me debts in full, and sometimes with a little extra." I said as if everyone did this then I asked "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She said so I passed her the food I had brought. "But the wounds should have killed me in only a few minutes." She said between mouthfuls of food.

"You're probably right but I put in a form of stasis and brought you here." I said as she wolfed down the rest of the food.

"How." It was more of a statement then a question but I decided it would be best to deal with this now rather then later.

"Your spine was destroyed in several places and some of your internal organs had severe damage… I had them make some prosthetics I… designed a while back to fix the problem you should be able to get up and move around normally in an hour and be running and fighting in half a day. Plus you have well, turn your head around a bit and look at your back."

When she did so she noticed the metal tendrils sticking out from her back hanging over the side of the bed, as she noticed them she started to panic which made them start to flail around which made her panic more. I grabbed her shoulders and said "Calm down you can control a supernatural power which means you have self control master your fear and calm down." It wasn't working; she was just getting more worked up… _What to do… well there's that. _I moved in and kissed her long and hard. It worked she started to calm and the Machinites stopped flailing.

I pulled back and asked "Are you better? Are you in control now?"

She meekly nodded "Yes, I'm… good. But… but why do I have these?" she asked with just as much dread as curiosity.

"Well the schematics I gave them where just the spine replacement and support implants, but the spine has input plugs for different attachments they insisted on making you machinites, so I gave them some schematics for high end ones instead of the shoddy ones they have. I also showed them how to make a light weight but durable metal called Mithral… you want out of this place I can take you to the room they gave me and we can talk more there."

"Yes, I'd like that." She said as she tried to get up.

As I put a hand on her shoulder to prevent it I said "You might want to give me a minute and… odds are you won't be able to walk yet. I'll be right back." Then I got up and stepped out.

"Hey you got a robe or something? Ellis wants to leave the room but has no clothes." I said to one of the Apothecaries. Who replied by handing me a robe he was holding. "Thank you." I said as I went back into the room to find her on the ground naked and sobbing lightly. She was beautiful but I don't think I'll be going into detail about her.

As I slowly walked over to her she looked up at me with a puppy dog face. "I-I c-can't s-stand. M-my l-legs f-feel all weak and fold under me." She sobbed to me.

"Sh-sh it's ok. It's always like that with these kinds of implants. It will take time like I said for your body to adjust to new wait distribution and nerves. Here put this on." I said as I bent down and helped her get the robes on. Then I picked her up like she weighed nothing and carried her out the door were several apothecaries jaws found the floor. One managed to stammer out "But-but-but she must way 300 pounds now."

I replied with a snicker and "Not even at most the implants added… oh say 40-45 pounds." And I walked out with her machinites curling around my arms and legs.

On the way to my room we passed Ragnar in the hallway. "Ah, good she's awake. I will have to ask that you take her with you when you leave there will be an Inquisitor arriving in a few days." He said with a gruff smile.

"I see…" is all I said as I kept walking.

"Where are you going and how? Wasn't getting here your goal?" she asked as I gently set her down on the bed.

"Yes, my goal is here or I should say the path to my goal is. It will open in…" I checked my readout "3.4 hours and will stay open for 1.2 hours. I can not afford to miss this window."

"Wh-where will it take you?" Ellis asked in a quite voice.

With a sigh I replied "Who knows but away from this filth and corruption. Hopefully somewhere I know." I started rummaging through my pack and pulled out a spare set of fatigues and set them down near the bed then sat in the chair in the corner.

After a few minutes of silence she asked "C-can I come with you? My people will never accept my like I am now and… and I want to see one of these places with no warp that you spoke of."

It was a fair request and it was my fault her people wouldn't accept her. "I guess, there's no real problem with that but Eldar don't exist in other dimensions at least not by that name anyways. You will be a…. high elf. That should do they are a race with high cultural levels and are known for there high aptitude for magic."

"Magic… what's that? Isn't it a superstitious belief that things happen because of some unknown force?" Ellis asked quizzically.

"The same can be said about your so called warp powers, but I suppose a demonstration would help?" I replied.

"Yes that would help." She said wryly.

"So would some dancing lights do, or would you like me to summon a gerbil or butterflies… I know flower petals that should do right?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Can you do flower petals, please?" she asked a little childishly.

"Sure, let's see how'd that go again… _Alucan sumanis tolados loranima colanoma tosa_." With the last word the room was filled with flower pedals.

"It's… It's beautiful…" she said in awe then she turned to me and asked "Would… Would you teach me?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt but we'll wait tell after we leave this place I don't want what I teach getting corrupted. It's already a great power and great powers will corrupt those who are not vigilant." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." It was a new voice one I had never heard and one I didn't much like. It was a man standing in my doorway and I did NOT like what I felt from him.

"I am Inquisitor Todaln, and YOU are not human. What is your business here." He demanded.

"I am just passing through and have no agenda on this place but to leave it in…" I looked at me clock "One hour. I would suggest not trying to stop me Demon Lords have died trying and YOU… YOU are a mere human. What do you think you can accomplish?" I asked while my hands started moving to my knife.

"Worry not I care not for what you and your companion do I owe you that for saving this place the power sleeping here will be awakened soon to destroy the great enemy that threatens us all." He said wish a tone that implied darkness…

"Really?" I asked as I stepped over to my bag and pulled out a sheathed sword. "Then I offer you a gift. It is a weapon that in known as Evlance, and no impurity can bear to be in its life." With the last part I unsheathed the sword revealing a white glowing blade.

The Inquisitor fell back as if its light was fire and ran from the room yelling for someone to kill me.

"Quickly get those close on we'll be leaving in a hurry." I said as I started getting my stuff together.

Half an hour later Ragnar came into the room to find me waiting there with sword in hand. No surprise he wasn't affected by the light.

"What did you do to upset the Inquisitor?" he asked eyeing the sword.

"OH, that that's a funny story you see this sword as the power to cause all who are corrupt to feel great pain when it it's light. I was going to give it to him but guess what." I said with a half cocked smile.

"Its light caused him great pain." Ragnar stated then he went onto ask "May I have it then?"

It was a simple request but was kind of odd… "And why do you wish for it?" I asked.

"It would allow my chapter to sniff out those corrupted by the touch of the warp, and it will give me an excuse to kill an Inquisitor." He said with a smirk.

"This. This I can approve of. I bestow into the keeping of your chapter this ancient artifact of my homeland. This Evlance, The sword of Purities Light; may it serve you as well as it served me in my times of need; let none who are beyond redemption stand before you and cleave the filth from your path with it's edge." And with that I handed the sword little more then a short sword in his hands to him along with its sheath. "One last thing; never kill the innocent with it. If one was to do so they would be killed by the sword for the very act they just committed. I now must be going."

"Very well; Fenris will insure you make it to where you seek." Ragnar said as he stepped back out the doorway and started walking off.

"Ellis, are you ready?" I asked as I looked over to her she was now wearing the spare fatigues I had given her and standing on unsteady legs.

"I…" she took a deep breath "I think so." She said taking an unsteady step forward.

"We don't have time." I said as I swept her up in my arms again taking note that she seemed to snuggle up close to me when I did so.

"Ok." She said as she wrapped her arms and machinites around me. _Well this will be interesting._ And we head out the door to find Fenris standing there a chain-saw like sword in one hand, and a gun in the other.

"Ready." He asked.

"Yeah, we need to go down two floors." I told him, and he started off.

"This way." He said as he headed off to the left; after a few minute we came to a stairwell and quickly descended two levels. "Where to from here? He asked.

After consulting a map on my retinal implants I said "This way." And started going towards a door a few feet away.

"That's a storage closet." Fenris stated flatly.

"Your point? I asked with a raised eye brow.

He went to say something then fell silent and spun around. "Someone's coming and there armed."

"Well that's our queue I'd offer to allow you to come along but I doubt you'd want to, so good luck and don't die." I said as I kicked open the door and stepped throw to be grasped by the familiar nausea and vertigo of trans-dimensional travel.

…

So give me your reviews and what do you think should I take Fenris with us?


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to bring Fenris along, sorry that this doesn't take place in a 40K setting. Instead it's in the custom setting I made for the PnP I run; you will see a remarkable amount of tech, and well as magic. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

…

We came out in a lush forest with ancient trees and an air of ages long past.

"This… This place it's amazing. Its soo clean and pure, the taint of the warp has not touched it. It's –" Ellis was saying when we heard a BOOM and saw Fenris come flying out.

He slammed into a tree with a smoking crater in his chest piece. "Well, that hurt." He said as he started to get up then he noticed were he was. "By the Golden Throne! Tell me I can get back."

"Alas, that is not a possibility. This schism is a no way trip, but luckily I know were we are, and I have friends around here. BUT we are no longer in your world, which means you have to give up a good number of your prejudices here and now, or at least have the restraint to not act upon them." I said as I walked over to him Ellis still in my arms.

"It would seem I have no choice. I shall follow your lead… for now." Fenris said with the dislike of the idea evident in his voice.

"Well then we are in a forest not far from the Dwarven kingdom of True Haven. We will head there, but be warned there are usually bandits in this area. We may need to put them down." I said as I started walking south.

"So… what are dwarves?" Ellis asked with curiosity.

"AH, yes that is a good point you both need schooling in this type of thing. Well lets start with the dwarves since that's were we're going." I said as I slipped into lecture mode. "Dwarves are a race of stout humanoids known for there beards, drinking prowess, and the fact that one dwarf fighter can easily take of ten humans and win; Plus they have a high resistance to magic, and are stubborn as all hell. Oh and they are known for there craftsmanship, we'll be having someone fix that armor of yours, Fenris."

As we where walking we started to hear voices. "UNDER THE MOUNTAINS DARK AND DEEP. LIE THE TREASURES THAT WE SEEK. IN OUR HOMES YOU'LL FIND THE MEED THAT WE DRINK. AS WE SEEK THE TREASURES BURIED DEEP."

"What's that then?" Fenris asked as he readied his weapons.

"Friends; that would be a Dwarven drinking song." I said as I picked up the pace.

We came out onto the road not far away from a dwarven caravan. "HO, there good dwarves." I greeted them.

"'Nd who be you?" An old and gnarled dwarf asked as his hand eased toward his axe.

"I name my self KenRu Kerashana, Dwarf friend and Lord among your people." I gave the customary reply.

"All pretty and such you know that ancient greeting but how do we know your really who you say you are." The dwarf said consultatively.

"I see." I replied then to Fenris. "Hold Ellis for a minute I need to prove my self."

Fenris looked like he'd rather not but reluctantly he agreed, and took her from me. I then started taking off my chest piece, then my long sleeved fatigue shirt, and then rolled up the right sleeve of my undershirt to reveal a symbol un my upper arm.

"By this mark I am named Rune master." I said as it glowed bright blue. Then I spread both hands "By these flames I am named master of them." And a white flame appeared in my left hand and a black flame appeared in my right, then I disbursed them. "Will that suffice?" I asked as I put my shirt and armor back on.

"Me kin and I recognize you as dwarf friend and lord. It is good to see rumors of your demise are greatly over exaggerated." The dwarf said as be started the caravan moving up to us.

"Aren't they always; Broadbelt." I said as I took Ellis from Fenris to his visable relief and… was that shock or mistrust in his eyes?

"You know my clan then? I had heard you had dealing with some of use." The dwarf leader said as they came up next to us and stopped.

"Yes, I fought along side Bornom Broadbelt. In the War of the Titans. It's a pity he died in that fight he was a good soldier, and a great man." I said in a respectful tone.

"I was named after him to honor him, but that clan had no idea you were there." Bornom said.

"Yes, but that fight ended with me being throw into a more pressing conflict on another world, it was the only fight I was in during the war." I said solemnly.

"Enough of history. Who are these with you and what can we do for you?" Bornom asked.

"Well this large one is Fenris Of the Space Wolves, the elf in my arms is Ellis'terna Esu'dalna apprentice to the Arcane Arts, and we seek to join your caravan to True Haven." I answered.

"Anytime my lord, please get on but your big friend… Fenris will have to walk I doubt our wagons can take his weight. Maybe he will lend us his sword arm and take point in the guard formation?" Bornom asked.

"Well Fenris, it's up to you." I said as I sat Ellis down in the back of the wagon and sat down next to her. "Oh and Bornom got any boots Ellis needs a pair of shoes."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take point." Fenris said thoughtfully.

"Good lad. Yeah I think we can find her some foot wear before we reach True Haven." Bornom said with a smile.

Two days later, Fenris seemed to have gotten used to the dwarves and had proven himself a hearty drinker even by dwarven standards. Meanwhile I had spent the time teaching Ellis the basics of magic, which proved easier then I had expected. She learned at a remarkable pace and had a natural aptitude for it few even among High Elves had. Unfortunately I hadn't taught here anything of real consequence yet, so when the Orks of this world attacked the caravan the best she could do was to fend any who came near her with a spear the dwarves had given her to practice with to keep her skills sharp. What impressed everyone was Fenris's reaction when the Orks first showed.

"Filthy GREAN-SKINS." He yelled as he charged them to the surprise of all the dwarves.

The first Ork that he attacked tried to block his chain-axe with its spear to no avail. The axe cut right through it and bit deeply into the Ork slicing it in half. He then followed with a cross chop to the Ork next to the first cleaving off its head. He then grabbed another by the throat, slamming it into the ground and crushing it's ribcage with his foot. He then roared "Come filthy Xenos. Taste the fury of my hate, and the wrath of my blade."

After only 10 minutes of fighting the Orks where dead, thanks to Fenris and his Zeal.

"Well lad, you fight like an angry Terra-Unus." One of the Dwarves said.

"Enough lads get the bodies out of the way of the wagons we'll be in True Haven in the next few days.

True enough we reached True Haven in the evening of our forth day with the caravan. As we came to the gated Ellis and Fenris got their first look at a Terra-Unus.

"It's massive." Ellis said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, they are and they can hear you even from here." I said with a smirk as one of them looked my way. Well looked isn't quite the proper term, more of it turned its head. Terra-Unus have no eyes and there mouths can not be distinguished from the rest of there face. They also are on average about ten to twelve feet tall but can be bigger and are built like a mountain with skin of ether slate or earthen brown.

'_Good to see you made it back Bornom._' One of the rumbled with a voice you didn't so much hear as felt.

"Thanks, Dornus. I see you got door duty." Bornom replied.

'_Yes, who are these with you?_' asked the other Terra-Unus.

"It would seem Lord Kerashana has returned and these are his companions." Bornom said jovially.

'I _see; then you may pass. But be warned there is unrest in the city right now._' Dornus Rumbled.

After we passed through the gate I looked at Bornom and said "So care to make a wager on how long it will take for the king's men to catch win and come to take me to audience?"

"Before we even make it out of the entrance hall." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Well can't argue that, the Broken Haft still open for business?" I replied.

"Yeah, you want me to get rooms there for you and your companions?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be good, and see if you can find a smith to fix Fenris's Armor." I said.

"Done and done." He replied just before the royal guard walked up to the caravan.

"By order of—" the guard caption began when I interrupted with "Yeah I know. Ellis, Fenris; Bornon will take care of things for use so go with him I'll meet you at the inn."

I got down form the wagon I was riding on and followed the caption.

Half an hour later we arrived at the palace. Were I was directed to wait until the king was done with a meeting.

After a long wait a Terra-Unus walked it. "Hey Tyn. Long time no see." I said when I recognized who it was.

'_Good to see you to old friend._' Tyn rumbled. '_I thought you had died._'

"When has that ever stopped me? So the king will see me know?" I asked rhetorically.

'_Good point; yes this way._' He rumbled as he turned and led me through a big door into the audience hall. It was a room that I had been in many times but still. It was big, with guards scattered around the room and a great throne made from a single cut diamond.

"So you are the fabled KenRu I've heard so much about. What brings you to my city." It was the king.

"Hahaha, it would seem you serve a young and arrogant king Tyn. Still if it's all the same to you Sir King. I'll be going about my business as I see fit, and dodge the politics this time round. So if you'll excuse me I'll show my self out." I said as I turned to leave.

"HOW DARE YOU! GUARDS SEIZE HIM." The young king roared, and not a guard move. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY AN ORDER?"

"Sir, respectfully go fuck your self. This one man has saved this kingdom on three separate occasions and over half of the clans owe him far too much to just turn against him. So if you insist on continuing with this we will have no choice but to call your father back from negotiations…" A guard near the throne was saying as I walked out of the room.

A couple of hours later I entered the Broken Shaft. To find Fenris in some white robes he had gotten somewhere sitting at a table listening to a couple of dwarves retell the story of one of there campaigns. I walked up to the bar keep a dispassionate Illithed whipping down the bar when he stopped and looked up at me.

"So, you really are still alive. I didn't believe it when Bornom told me but he paid for the room." The Illithed said in a watery voice.

"Room? I asked for three; Evand" I replied.

"I only had one room available… the noble suit. The rest are full. Your friend Fenris said he would be fine sleeping in the common room by the hearth when we close for the night. He also offered to break up any fights that get started in payment." Evand said.

"I see. Can I get home ham, bread, and cheese?" I asked.

"Yes just a moment. Sara; bring some of the best ham, cheese and bread we have." Evand called.

A couple of minutes passed as he cleaned a glass. Then a half elf girl how must have been Sara walked up with a plate of food. Here you go dad she said as she handed it to Evand.

This elected a raised eyebrow from me and "I assume she's adopted?"

"Yes, her parents where killed when she was a baby and I took her in and raised her." Evand said a bit uncomfortably.

"Never would have thought you to be the fatherly type. Well, thanks and could you get some of the money I gave you to hold onto together for me?" I replied as I started walking towards the stares.

"Yes I'll have it ready for you in the morning." Evand called after me.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall way to my… our room. _How to handle this I wonder…_ I thought to my self as I knocked on the door then said. "I'm coming in."

"Ok." Came Ellis's reply so assuming it was safe I opened the door and walked in to see Ellis naked walking over to the bathtub full of hot water. When she stopped and asked. "Is safe to get these implants wet?"

_Great, so ether she has no inhibitions, or is hinting something… GREAT what have I gotten myself into?_ "They should be just fine they are the best I could provide." I replied as I walked over to the table on the opposite side of the room and placed the food there. I then proceeded to take off the armor plating and pile in off to the side then took off my fatigue shirt tossing it on the pile followed by my undershirt.

"Those markings on your back what are they. I mean what is there purpose if any?" Ellis asked as she watched me from the tub, it was a fair question.

"These are scroll work, a form of Runic Script that channels and focuses power for various different things. For example this one is a form of suppresser. It keeps me from lighting up like a beacon to all how have eyes to see it." I said as I rummaged through my bag pulling out a black T-shirt, and a black trench coat. I then pulled out a black sword, and silver pistol putting the RE-HBR into the pack.

As she leaned back in the tub scrubbing herself I asked "So about sleeping arrangements there's only one bed so I'll sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed." It was the right thing to do; after all I had just met her and…

"No you don't have to the bed is more then big enough for the two of us, and besides you've seen me naked, you've saved my life, and well..." She began to blush terribly hard. "And I'm drawn to you. I don't know it's something few of us experience my mother called it… a soul bond and told me if I ever experienced it I was to devote myself to that person from then on no matter the consequences no matter the price. It is our oldest of traditions."

"I see; so it's basically the AdoEllis..." I said as I sat down and stared making sandwiches.

"AdoEllis? What does it mean?" She asked as she started to get out of the tube; one machinate already reaching for a towel.

"AdoEllis is a work with no meaning it is descriptive of an ideal, of a thought, or philosophy if you will. It is the concept that once you meet your soul mate, the other half of your soul, or whatever term you feel is best; you are from then on linked your lives and destinies intertwined and forever bound together. AdoEllis is a word originating from the Old tongues word Adovelona or to translate 'the marriage of souls'."

"AdoEllis… AdoEllis… I like it. It feels… right somehow." Ellis said as she put on a night gown with no back to allow her machinites freedom of movement.

_GREAT…_ "Great what have I gotten myself into…" I asked as I offered her a sandwich. _Really I should just walk out the door now and disappear._ I thought to my self as I handed her the sandwich.

"Oh now don't do that." She said with a coy smile.

"…well it would seem you can read my surface thoughts." I said between bites of food.

"Only a little, so I have to ask how are you clean you've been wearing the same clothes for over a week and there are no stains on them and you are as clean as if you just took a bath." Ellis asked as she finished her food and headed over to the bed.

"A small little cantrip called 'Ever Clean'… you can probably guess what it does." I said as I stretched and headed over to the bed. After all I got the feeling the sleeping on the floor wouldn't change much.

…

So there's Chp 2 hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I suppose I'm pumping these out pretty fast but to be honest it could slow down anytime. I'm led by surges of inspiration; so here's to hoping it continues.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I awoke in the middle of the night to screams of pain and horror coming from down stairs. When I tried to get up I found I was enwrapped by Ellis and her machinites. Well I guess I'm not getting up anytime soon… With a sigh I slowly fell back to sleep somehow finding myself oddly content with my situation.

I awoke in the morning to find Ellis was sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading a book. When she noticed I was awake she put down the book and said "I see you're awake did you have a good night…"

"Odd question; coming from the one who was wrapped around me. Though I suppose it was a good night all the same." I said as I got up and made my way to the table grabbing my shirt on the way.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said as she buried her nose in the book again.

"I'm sure you don't, anyways what's that you're reading?" I asked between mouthfuls of food.

"An Introduction into Arcane Theorems By Azure Rodwel. Sara offered to let me barrow it as long as we are here." Ellis said happily.

"Good it's written by a good man I know him personally; take what he says to heart." I said as I finished and headed down stares after I grabbed my trench coat and pulled it on over my armor plates.

Once I was down stares I was greeted by a sight I somehow expected. The common room looked like a fight had broken out, and a bloody one at that. Over at the bar Evand was quietly talking with Fenris as some carpenters were assessing the damage and what it would take to fix it. So I walked over to them and asked "So, have fun last night?"

"Oh yes I love it when people try to assassinate my guests and the resulting mess…" Evand dead paned "On the other hand…" he trailed off with a wriggle of his tentacles.

"It was amusing they didn't even notice me tell three of them were dead, then apparently Evand here stunned the rest, and… procured information from them…" Fenris said with a bit of distaste in his voice.

"Yeah, Illitheds are like that I'm afraid. Some like Evand are… 'Good' but most aren't." I replied then asked "So who sent them… no wait let me guess. It was the acting King."

"You got it in one." Evand said calmly.

"No doubt he will try to clam he had nothing to do with it…" Fenris said with contempt.

"He will, but it won't help him. He just insulted all of True Haven, I give it until the end of the week before he's dead, dieing, banished, lynched, or any combination of them." Evand said.

"Impressive so what did you do to inspire this kind of loyalty?" Fenris asked with a low whistle.

"Well first he saved the founding clan from the end of there world, then he lead them here and set up treaties with the elves. After that well it depends who you ask. In my opinion it's the fact he's one of the oldest and wises people around, but again that's just my opinion." Evand said with what passed among his kind for a smirk.

"Truly? Then how old are you?" Fenris asked amazed.

"Well I'm inclined to say 21, but I've been around long before this cities founding… five thousand years ago." I said with a HEAVY sigh.

With a long whistle Fenris said "Even if it's just five thousand and change that's impressive but let me guess it's more then just change."

With a wry smile I just asked "So Evand you got the money together?"

With a clink of coins loud enough to catch the ears of the dwarven carpenters. "Here you go. I couldn't get much of it together but here's five hundred plat."

"Nah that should do for what I have planed. Fenris get ready to go when I get back." I said as I picked up the bag and headed up stairs.

I walked into the room to see Ellis changed into a dress and remarkably almost done with the book.

"Ah, so what are we going to do today?" she asked coyly.

With a half grin I replied "I don't know I thought some shopping might be good."

Upon hearing that Ellis's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, we'll be looking for some clothes, armor, and maybe a weapon for you, as well as traveling supplies. Maybe a couple horses, or maybe… hmmm anyways it's not shopping for pleasure we actually have things we need." I said.

"Alright." Ellis said making an adorable pouting face.

"Cute, but futile." I said as I walked to the door. "Come on you don't want to be left behind.

As we walked down stares we saw Bornom talking with Evand and Fenris bundling up his armor. "Ah, Bornom so did anyone agree to it?" I asked as Ellis and I walked over.

"Ah, you mean about the kids armor. Yeah, Hob Stormanvil agreed." Bornom

"The Stormanvil's… well there reliable what can you tell me about the current family?" I asked as I sat at the bar and ordered a shot of whisky.

"Well Hob's wife is a tailer, and his third son insists of running a general store." Bornom said.

"Well that covers those. Dov still running those stables of his?" I asked after downing my brink.

"Yeah, his enterprise has even grown a bit." Bornon said as he started for the door.

"Much thanks." I called after him. "You know it's kind of weird knowing all the families and immortals in any one given place."

"I can imagine." Evand said thoughtfully.

"Well Fenris, you ready to get your armor fixed?" I asked him as he stood up and put his axe in a loop of his belt.

"Yes." He said.

"Good, then lets be off shall we?" I said as I headed for the door.

A couple hours later we arrived at the Stormanvil complex to be greeted by shut doors.

"Well, it would appear they aren't home." Ellis said solemnly.

"So it would appear." Fenris replied testily.

"Not really. The gates are always shut. If someone has business with the Stormanvils they have to schedule an appointment or I would assume notify the third son before heading here." I said calmly.

"Then why didn't we do that?" Fenris asked angrily.

"Because I know the pass phrase and am on the guest list." I said then went on to say "On An Anvil Made Of Lightning, Wrapped In Silver. I Ask Thee; Forge Me A Blade Of The Finest Metals, With The Sharpest of Edges." With the final work the gates creaked open to show a court yard with a smithy off to one side.

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing for them to enter, and only entering after the where inside.

A dwarf with a smithing apron on strolled over to us and said "You the ones Bornom said worked for… By Moradin's arse. You must be KenRu then." He said to Fenris, who cocked an eyebrow then started chuckling.

"No, that would be him." He said pointing at me.

"BEG YOUR PARDON LORD." He blurted out hurriedly.

"Not to worry, so I have an order for you to fill if you think you're up to it." I said casually.

"What'cha need made?" Hob asked.

"I need Fenris' armor repaired, and some clothes made for him sturdy but comfortable, then I need some armor made for Ellis here something light and supple but strong and that doesn't impede magic use as well as some cloths for her. Finely we'll need some traveling gear were headed for Yorokii. I'll also be getting some mounts from Dov and would like to send them here for ease of loading." It was a lot but the Stormanvils where known for there reliability.

"Consider it done. How soon do you need it all?" Hob asked as he stepped over to start inspecting the armor.

"The sooner the better… I seem to have pissed of the king's son…" I said.

"Well I'll be shooting for three days. So you have sometime. I'll be needing to replace the whole outer shell of the armor, and talk with Ellis here to see what kind of armor she wants, as well as my wife." He said as he waved them over to the forge which was actually a small set of forges.

"I have business to take care of so think I can leave these two in your care for now?" I asked as I headed for the doors.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Hob called to me as I left.

I headed to the bizarre looking for a good shop to buy the books I would need from. It wasn't hard the 'Lich's Tomb' was still open for business.

"Hello, may I help you?" Came a light and cheery voice from the back room. When the speaker emerged it was a young human woman in light brown robes.

"Yes I came to get some books for a novice mage. Hmmm… Arcalis's Thermos, Mavric's Twelve Steps to Mastery, Nicholi's Magical Conundrums, three blank tome's some ink and quills, spare parchment, and Dovah Nos Talis if you would." I said as I looked around.

"Wow, you know your stuff, you learning or teaching?" She asked as she started looking through the book cases.

"Teaching, quite the promising student too; you know it's nice to see this shops still here." I said thoughtfully.

"Yes, over three hundred years of serves… I'm sorry but I can't just sell anyone the Dovah Nos Talis." She said as she started wrapping all but the last book.

"Ah, yes that's right huh… Would it help if I said I knew the person who originally opened this store?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, no. It's very important to my family."

"I can imagine being the Grimiore written by the first owner of this shop… then would you allow me to copy down what I need from it?" I asked.

Something I said seemed to have riled her up because her hands started to spark with electricity. "How do you know that?" She demanded.

"Well… I'm the one who taught her magic?" I replied.

"WHAT. But he's supposed to be dead." She exclaimed.

"And the planet was supposed to be flat. Doesn't mean that it is; now does it?"

"Then… then prove it." She said apprehensively.

"And how would you like me to do that?" I asked with a sigh.

"I don't know… Umm… uhh… Why was the shop named the 'Lich's Tomb'" She asked.

"Easy. This is where a mighty lich was finely destroyed. So Cas swore she and here line would stand vigil against his possible return." I said calmly.

"Then, then you're really KenRu Kerashana… I can't believe it… ok here." She then pulled out a few pieces of blank parchment and ink then led my into the back room to where the book was.

An hour later I was walking back to the Stormanvil compound.

…

Sorry this chap is woefully small.


	4. Chapter 4

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once I arrived I found Ellis and Fenris sparing in the courtyard. Ellis was using a padded spear, while Fenris was using a padded axe and a shield. Ellis had just executed a thrust leading into a left cut then a cross cut from left to right. While Fenris attempted to counter by lifting the spear with his shield and attacking with his axe, but Ellis was to quick for that and jumped over the chop.

"Having fun you two?" I said as Ellis landed and attempted to sweep Fenris' legs out from under him, but all she succeeded in doing was to snap the spear in half.

"Nice try… Elf, it will take more then that to make an Astartes fall." Fenris said.

As they stood up and walked over I noticed Fenris was wearing a simple sleeveless grey tunic like robe with white fur trim; while Ellis was wearing a deep emerald green dress accented in gold with a crinoline slip and a lace up corset top with long sleeves. "I see you got new cloths, that's good." I said as I started over to Hob. "Hey, Hob how much I owe you?"

"Hundred Plat and we're even." He said as he stopped to examine his work.

As I tossed one hundred platinum pieces on his work bench as I head for the gates. "We'll see you in three days time."

"So where are we heading?" Fenris asked as we walked down a side road.

"We're on our way to see Dov he's an old friend of mine… but you might take issue with him… he can be a bit intimidating at times." I answered as the stables came into view.

"And why is that?" Ellis asked.

"Well…" I started as a man walked up.

"I'm a dragon." He said with a grin then. "It's good to see you old friend."

He looked like any human but for his gold eyes; he was dressed in simple work cloths yet retained an air of regality to him.

"A dragon, right and next you're going to say you know a god." Fenris scoffed.

"Well, actually he knows sev—" Dov started then cut himself of when he noticed me glare. "Well anyways what can I do for you?"

"We need some horses… and something that can carry Fenris here in his armor." I said as we walked over to a fence.

"I see. Then what about a bull?" Dov asked.

"To slow… Hell horse?" I asked.

"Don't have any right now… well… I suppose that would work…" He replied.

"What would work?" I asked interestedly.

"Well I just finished repairing a Ravanger… would that do? It's the APC variant." He answered.

"Ravanger; What's that?" Fenris asked.

"It's a multi-purpose light resonances vehicle, and yes that would do nicely…" I replied then said. "But I'll have to take a rain check on the bill."

"Not a problem, what color you want it?" Dov said.

"I'll take it Mean and Green; send it over to the Stormanvils when it's painted they'll take care of it tell we leave." I said with a grin then "I'll see you later we should be getting back to the Inn."

"Gotcha; hope that fool doesn't try anything else or I might have to roast him." Dov said as he walked away.

When we arrived at the Broken Shaft we found the common room full of mercenaries, and adventurers. When we entered the room they all cheered.

"OK, EVAND what did you do?" I asked as we made are way to the bar.

"Ah, finally back? Well all these people wish to work for you… please do something about them they're scaring away my usual customers." He said with a huff.

"Well, Fenris feel like weeding out the weak?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Sure, why not. But were?" He replied.

"You can use the area behind the tavern there's a nice court yard back there that never gets used." Evand piped in.

"And why are you helping?" I asked him knowingly.

"Easy I can charge people to allow them to watch. But please keep the deaths to a minimal." Evand said as he motioned to a door.

"I'll make the announcement; you go and get it ready… might help to have a cleric of two on hand." I said as I walked into the middle of the common room.

"Good idea." Evand called after me.

"OK; LADIES AND GENT'S THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO WORK ALL YOU MELEE TYPE ARE GOING TO GO AND TAKE TURNS DUALING THAT GUY OVER THERE. HIS NAME IS FENRIS. IF YOU CAN BEAT HIM ACORDING TO HIS RULES I'LL BOTHER TO TAKE A LOOK AT YOU. IF NOT WELL FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO. FOR THE REST EVAND WILL JUDGE THE MAGI, AND ANYONE ELSE CAN ALSO TALK TO HIM." I tolled the crowd who started to filter out of the room to the court yard in back. When a young kitsune-jin walked up to me and bowed.

"I have come to offer my serves as they are to you on behalf of the temple of Yorokii." She said.

"I see… your name?" I replied thoughtfully.

"Hazel, Hazel Firemane." Hazel said.

"Firemane… Firemane… that's an OLD name… ok go out back and take care of Fenris. He is your charge for now. Otherwise just watch." I said as I headed for the stairs.

"As you wish, Lord." Hazel said as she walked to the door outside.

One back in my room I put down the books down and headed over to the bed.

"So, it's been killing me; what's in the packages?" Ellis asked as she eyed them curiously.

"It's for you; so go ahead and open them." I said as I laid down and closed my eyes. I heard the ripping of the packages, followed by a squeal of glee, and finely to my surprise the full weight of her body as she tackled me in a hug and thanked me over and over again. After a few minutes of this I fell asleep.

I awoke to a knocking on the door, it was loud and resounding as if someone with immense strength was doing the knocking.

Groggily I called out "Who's there?"

"It is I, Fenris. Are you busy?" He replied.

I took a look around but nothing seemed to be wrong just; Ellis sleeping with her head on my chest so I gently shook her awake and said "Sorry but I need to get up."

Groggily she replied "Huuuh… Oh, ok." And got up and shuffled over to the table where she sat down and picked up a book.

I got up tided myself and opened the door. "Yes, what did you need?"

"Some advice and guidance in place of a chaplain." Fenris said uneasily.

"I see… if it pertains to matters of faith I can't help you but Hazel could the priests and priestesses of her temple worship there own deity but they help people of other faiths if a priest of that faith can't be found… there quite good by all accounts." I said thoughtfully.

"This isn't about faith… but I will take that to heart; no this is about someone who approached me offering me a place in there organization. He said he was from the Knight Templars; I would like to know everything you could tell me." He said plainly.

"I see… well I saw this coming a mile away. Ok, Ellis you'll want to pay attention to this too." I said as I walked over to a chair and sat down.

Fenris moved into the room and closed the door behind him, and leaned against it before saying "Go on."

"Well, let's see where to begin… I know. Imagine if those who run the Imperium were all Right wing Inquisitors that believe anything that isn't strictly human is filth to be killed, unless it is useful then the first second it isn't useful they kill it with no mercy or care for what it did in the past." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I see; and they would view me for example as an expendable soldier to be thrown away at there earliest convenience?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Basically, they would also insist that you forsake your God Emperor and worship there God. That's just how it is, unfortunately. We'll end up having to fight them at some point and probably more then that. Best advice I can give is whenever you meet one kill them as soon as you can do it with no clear evidence as to who did it. Most guardsmen will look the other way especially with them as long as you don't do it in sight for everyone to see… without provocation. In fact the odds are the one that approached you is long dead to Evand with its brains devoured." I finished with a light laugh.

One of Fenris' eyebrows raised and he asked "Evand eats brains?"

"All illithid's eat brains Evand usually just eats animal brains." I said casually.

"I see… well then I will take my leave." Fenris said as he opened the door and headed out.

I turned to Ellis thoughtfully and said "You know you should practice at using your tentacles for things like fighting and moving stuff that's what there meant for after all."

"You think I could?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Well yeah. They where meant for manipulating mechanical components, I might even be able to modify them to do a bit more." I said as I walked over and touched one sending shivers through her.

"What… what was that?" She asked with a half pant, and a red face.

"Oh… hmm… I'd say you have the pressure sensitivity up to max… so basicly the equiEllisent to the tips of your ears." I said as I stroked it ever so slightly electing a soft moan from her.

"How… how do I turn it down?" She panted.

"Well that's easy enough just like any good prosthetic concentrate on it and you will just know how." I said as I began examining it. It was good work but very angular and rough. I then traced it all the way to her back and examined the connection. _Good it can be detached…_ And it popped out.

"Ah, right your telepathic abilities… you should hone them for use in combat. It would help…" I said then asked "Could you detach the rest, please?" *Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud* "Thank you." I finished as I picked them up.

"I'll be back in a few hours don't bother waiting up for me." I said as I started for the door.

"Alright." She said with a little pout on her face…

"I suppose it can wait tell the marrow." I said as I put them down on the table then I asked "Is there anything you need help with?"

"Yes, I was wondering about…" She began.

In the morning I picked up the Machinites and headed out without waking Ellis.

In the common room there where already signs of life and some of the mercs from last night started to filter in; when one of them, a Wolf-kin… basically a race the looks like werewolves. Walked up to me and asked "Would you like an escort? I managed to beat Fenris yesterday."

I walked over to Evand and took the sandwich he was holding. _Is this true?_ I thought to him. _Yes, well true enough. It was one of the more profitable fights._ I felt Evand's mind intrude.

"Sure, why not… let me guess you're a tracker here to make some money?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I fell in with a guard regiment while they were hunting some bandits down. I came back with them hoping to find some kind of work." He said as he fell into step with me as I made for the door.

"I see… well stick with me kid and you'll go far." I said. _They always do._

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Ever hear of the Stormanvils?" I asked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's Chp 4.


	5. Chapter 5

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

An hour of idol chatter about the forests, Fang as he called himself, grew up in and we reached the Stormanvil complex.

As we entered I yelled over to Hob. "Hey, I need to barrow a forge and some equipment. I got something I need to make… and let the kid here take a look through what you're selling."

"Yeah, no problem; Durauk take the Wolf to the store room." Hob called out. A dwarf with half his beard scorched off came over and led Fang away.

I promptly strode over to one of the forges and started working. To my surprise it had taken less time then I thought it would to finish the modifications only three hours apposed to the 8 hours I had estimated; the machinites where now sleek and beautiful but far more sturdy and with some new features built in.

I calling over Fang, and bundling up the tentacles, we headed back.

Once we got back it seemed everyone had moved to the back for more duals. So I left Fang in the common room and headed up stares to my room.

When I entered it was to see Ellis fidgeting as she sat in bed reading, and when she heard the door open she looked up at me and almost leapt at the package in my hands.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I slowly walked over and started to unwrap the Machinites.

"I feel so… so wrong without them in it's like an itch I can't scratch and it's driving me mad." She said as she put down her book and edged closer.

"Well that's called phantom limb syndrome. Here turn around so I can put them back in… oh and now that they are properly modified once in there permanent." I said as I picked up the first one.

"That doesn't bother me I don't think I could stand to live with out them not it just got worse and worse after I woke up." She said as she turned around.

After fiddling around with it for a couple seconds I asked. "Think you could take off your clothes?"

"Maybe… but more importantly it will make this go so much faster." I replied.

"OK." Ellis said cheerfully as she started to strip suggestively.

"Do I even what to ask were you learned to do that?" I asked coyly.

"Maybe if you ask really nicely I'll tell you someday." She answered with a crooked grin.

"Great… what HAVE I gotten my self into…? I mean you can't be over… what a hundred." I said as I started putting the tentacles into her back, each one electing a soft moan of pleasure. _Well someone's enjoying them self. _I thought to my self; AFTER erecting a mental barrier.

"AHH… so what if I'm only ninety three; is that really a problem? I mean you're well over five thousand; should that bother me?" She asked with a moan as I plugged in the last Machinite.

_Really… well…_ "You know I find it amusing; you know most non-Elvah would find the difference in age appalling or even out right revolting." I said as I checked the connections.

"Elvah… why do you always say call us that?" She asked as she turned to me.

I felt my shaft coming alive as I looked into her eyes but with a great force of will and self-control I ignored it and said "Elvahen, in the language of the first of our kind to be, in the human tongues we are the Elves or the Elven people, in our own tongues we formally call ourselves the Elvah and Elvahen. It is just habit for me to use the proper name opposed to the human slang. In fact it is the Dwarves that dubbed us the Fair Folk, and the Fae Kin we were dubbed by the dragons oldest of all mortal races and longest lived."

"I think I'm beginning to see… we are the Elvahen not because of a word but because of our heritage?" Ellis asked as she began to put her dress back on.

*Knock, Knock.* It was a soft knocking that of maybe a child of nerves women. "H-hello… dad told me to come up and fetch you. He said to tell you the tournament was over." Came Sara's voice tentatively.

"Alright, I'll be down shortly." I called to her then to Ellis I said "Come with me when I'm done addressing everyone we're going for a walk."

"Ok" She said as she grabbed a book and tied its wrap to her belt.

We headed down stairs to find only about eighteen people in the common room. What seemed to be seven melee types including Fang, three casters of what would seem moderate power, two clerics one of Moradian and one of Lolth not counting Hazel, a mechanic probably a Jacked master, and what looked to be a merchant?

"So Evand; this all of them?" I asked as I headed over to the bar.

"Yeah, your big friend was a tough one, and set the bar pretty high." Evand said as he poured me a glass of whisky.

Picking up the glass of whisky I took a sip from it then said. "Ok, so this is how it's going to work. I'm going to be leaving here tomorrow at noon. You have until then to get supplies for the road and mounts; we'll be headed to the dale lands and Yorokii from there. Any question?"

"Yeah" It was the drow priestess "Is it true that you personally know Lolth?"

This elected a face palm from me and a soft chuckle from Evand. "God's Blooding Souls; and here I've been trying to keep the kind of thing quite this whole time… FUCK YOU TO LOLTH; FUCK YOU TOOO."

Suddenly there was a soft laughing that rang through the room from no were in particular; causing the ebony skinned drow to go 'white' in the face then faint.

Sighing I said "Someone make sure she's still alive."

"She'll be fine." Called the Dwarven cleric.

"Good, then now that you all know what's going on I'll be off." I said as I downed the drink and headed out the door.

Once outside Ellis asked "So where are we going?"

"We are going shopping. You need some history books; there are things you'll be expected to know as an Elvah." I said as we headed to the bizarre.

The bizarre was just how it always was filled with people and cramped so I led us strait to the 'Lich's Tomb'. When we entered to find there was another costumer besides us.

"Welcome, I'll be with you in a mi… oh it's you again give me a minute." The owner of the shop said as she continued wrapping a few books.

The other costumer appeared to be little more then a human child about maybe fourteen. She turned towards me with an apprising eye; then scoffing; she said "What… are you supposed to be a mage? Hahaha You barley have enough magic power to fill a thimble."

Ellis immediately started to move to defend my 'honor' but I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Then said "Worry not what this one says, she is young and argent in her powers."

"YOUNG! I'm over three hundred years old how dare you." The young mage started yelling.

"Three hundred?" I scoffed then went on to say "You are young indeed, although I will admit your form of lichdom is one I rarely see. Take care were you treed the path is darkest when you refuse to see the light." As she took her package and walked past us she refused to; so much as look at me.

"Well… what can I do for you?" The owner asked.

"Basic history and culture books for the Elvahen if you would." I said as I browsed a bookshelf.

"As you wish." She said as she started piling up books, it was a total of eleven books by the time she was done. I paid for the books and we left.

We strolled through the bizarre when something in one of the booths caught my eye. The Nezumi booth owner launched into an explanation of how one of his brothers found it in some ruins, which I promptly paid no heed as I examined the pendant. It was a good piece the main part was a clear well cut diamond with a… gold plated steel cap at the end that met with the pure silver chain; in all it was a piece that would go for at least ten plus plat, and had great potential as a conduit for a mage. "How much?" I asked picking it up.

"Three gold pieces M'Lord." The unwitting merchant said.

"Here's five plat." I said as I pulled out five pieces and tossed them to him.

"Thank you for your generosity M'Lord." He said as he slid them away from sight.

"Next time you might want to get your piece's appraised." I said as I started walking away.

When we were almost out of the bizarre Ellis stopped me pointed at something off to the side and asked "What's that?" Following here finger to see where she was pointing I saw what she was asking about right away.

"That's a 'Jacked' judging from how beat up it is; it would appear to be one of the few 'Heirloom Jacked' ever made. Hmmm… they're a form of construct controlled through a magic link with its owner." I said casually as I continued back to the Broken Shaft.

Once back in our room I put down the books and pulled out the pendant tossing it to Ellis.

"Oh… Pretty." She said as she held it up to the light.

"Hope you like it. It's worth at least forty platinum pieces. Poor bastard thought he got a good deal." I said with a sigh.

"It's truly beautiful. I will treasure it." Ellis said in a hushed tone as she fiddled with it trying to get it on.

"Here let me help you." I said as I walked over and took it from her and put it around her neck with ease. "This will help you with your spells learn to focus through it. It will also surround you with a low yield barrier."

"Then it's not just jewelry then." She said with a little pout.

"Yeah, nothing I give is EVER just what it appears to be, I just usually don't tell people what it does. It's just how I am." I said with a smile as I unwrapped the history books.

"You'll want to prioritize these books and we'll be leaving tomorrow so be ready in the morning." I finished as I pulled an empty back out of my pack and tossed it onto one of the chairs, then took off my trench coat and shirt dropping them at the foot of the bed as I collapsed onto it and went to sleep.

I awoke to the smell of bacon & eggs, and Ellis wrapped around me. She didn't seem to be awake and I was hungry so I decided it would be ok to use my 'Shift' ability/power; which is a form of… well for LACK of a better term quantum teleportation were in you sees to exist in one place and exist in another of your choosing of out to fifty or so feet. Some people could go further then that but never by much. I am on of them able to comfortably 'Shift' seventy five feet or so.

When Ellis awoke she freaked out for a full minute before she noticed me sitting at the table calmly writing down notes on a parchment. "H-HOW… how did you get out I didn't even notice and the sinceres in my tentacles didn't register being moved?" Ellis asked in shock.

"Ease, I teleported. Now come eat breakfast… there's bacon." I said as I went back to my notes.

"What's bacon?" Ellis asked as she put on her dress and headed over to the table.

"You'll see." Was all I said.

As Ellis sat down and examined her plate she picked up a piece of bacon and examined it, then tentatively she took a bite, and lit up with joy at the taste of delicious bacon. "This is soo gooood." She said as she took another bite.

"Yeah well that's bacon for you. So got everything packed?" I replied as I moved over to my pack and picked it up.

"Yup, I just need to finish eating." Ellis said in between bites of food, in happy bliss.

When she was done eating… we headed down stairs.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" Fenris asked as he drained a flagon of mead.

"Well, basically its head to the Stormanvil complex then see from there." I said as I headed for the door.

"Understood." Fenris said as he grabbed his axe off the table, as Hazel walked into the Broken Shaft.

"Ah, Hazel just in time; go gather your stuff and come meet us at the Stormanvil complex." I said as we headed out.

"Ok." She replied just before she bolted away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm getting a little distracted by a few games I need to finish and some Fan Fics I've run into but a plan to aim for a chapter every 2-3 days, but at least one a week if I can help it. Things also MIGHT slow down a bit more when I get back into school, but that's a MAYBE it will slow not an 'it will'.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once we arrived at the Stormanvil complex, we entered to find our stuff ready so while Fenris and Ellis got geared up I checked over the list of supplies and the jeep (Ravanger). Fenris' Armor was now made of a pure white metal with frost blue trim and a fur cloak; he also had a metal shield with a wolfs head etched on it and his chain axe looked to now be made of Triconium; Triconium is a very high grade metal that is know for being near indistructable to an atomic level. While Ellis's now had on a white dress with gold trim of the same make as her previous one but with two white tassel like ribbons on each thigh two, in front two in back, with beautiful glyphs sewn in gold thread going down the center of each; for armor she wore a white gleaming tasset on each hip that went half way down as well as a chest plate of gleaming white that would offer good protection but still showed her figure quite well, white gauntlets that where designed for finesse and left the fingers and palm bare, as well as white knee high boots with a thick medium length heel; all of this I found upon closer inspection was maid of a 'Mithral' White Dragon Scale Alloy very strong and it would not impede magic in the slightest. As for weapons she had a short spear on her back made solidly of the same metal as her armor and a thin sword… a Back Blade on her hip which I could only assume was also made of the same metal.

"Hey, it looks like you got a new 'Purity Seal' Fenris." Ellis said as they walked over to the ravanger.

"Yeah, that dwarf… Hob said it had some special power and would help to keep me safe even when my armor would fail." Fenris said with a contemplative scowl.

"Fenris you're in back. The passenger seat is too small for you." I said as I started the engine, it was almost inaudible like a cats purr.

"Hey, Hob. You managed to out do your ancestors on this job." I yelled back as we drove away, then to both of them I asked "So how do you like your new gear?"

"It is amazingly light for how strong Hob said it would be. He also said something about upgrading it's capacities, and even managed to figure out how to make more bolt rounds but said they would be 'gods awfully expensive' so he just gave me a scroll with directions on it." Fenris said as he examined his axe.

"This is a little heavier then wraith bone and the design is strange; with an undercoating that is part of the dress but its soo comfortable and easy to move in." Ellis said as she fiddled with one of her tentacles.

"Well I wouldn't say it's a normal style of armor, but it's a lot more fitting for mage knight, sword mage, Battle mage, or any other type of magi that mixes in melee styles… it's even good for a Rune Users such as myself… thought it's a bit too… girly for me. As a rule I don't wear dresses." I said as I guided the ravanger through crowds of people to the north gate.

"Rune User; what's that and are they common?" Fenris asked casually.

"No, rune users are rare. You see rune user is a grouping for my kind I'm actually a Rune Master." I replied.

"Then what are the others?" Ellis asked.

"Well, lets see… Rune Users come in a variety depending in what they specialize in. You have the Rune Knight which uses melee styles, and mastery of every weapon in conjunction with Runic stanzas; you see runes are mostly useless by themselves. You need to use them in stanzas, glyphs, or Arcanums; Arcanums being large inscribed symbols with great power. Then you have Rune Fists, which are monks or unarmed specialists that use runes to give them more power and enhance there punches with elements such as fire of wind. Lets see you also have Rune Mages who use runes to empower there spells and protect themselves from harm full spells. There's also Rune Shot's who specialize in etching contact stanzas onto projectiles. You also got Rune Assassin's who use runes to enhance there stealth abilities and as an endless source of poisons. Rune Priests who are obscenely rare even among rune users, they are people who take the path of cleric and do the will of Kaze Rune Reader. Finely you have Rune Masters as far as I know I'm the only one alive. Rune Masters are those who have become the best of there path and so branch out to learn as much as they can everywhere they can. Oh there's one other type of rune user. Those who forsake the one law rune users are bound by 'Protect the people' we call them… well we don't really have a name for them basically you fall you die… or seek redemption and those who do we don't hunt down but the ones who fall on purpose… well if any of us see them we kill them social status meaning jack shit and with no shield you can hide behind." I finished just as we reached the northern gates.

"So what your saying is this rule 'protect the people'… that's all you have to follow you don't have to worship this Kaze?" Fenris asked.

"Well, it's a little more complicated… you know how you worship your emperor, and revere your primarch?" I asked.

"Yeah." Fenris replied.

"Well it's like that we revere Kaze, we don't worship him… well most of us don't, and as far as Protect the people. Basically never kill the innocent, never let them be killed, and yes that includes those you call Xeno." I told him as we pulled out of the gate tunnel.

"I see… but you're allowed to kill the impure and corrupt, or any that attack you?" Fenris asked thoughtfully.

"Basically, we'll wait here for the others. Feel free to get out and stretch it will be a while." I said as I pulled the ravanger over to the shade of a tree.

For the next five hours I answered random questions as I relaxed in the driver seat until the last of the group arrived.

"Hey what are those things following that guy with the wrench?" Fenris asked.

"I think there called Jacked." Ellis said looking up from her book.

After looking over I replied. "Yeah, let's see… Impressive… That's a High Storm Lord." I said pointing over at the Jacked holding a giant two handed hammer over its shoulder. "And those are Dog's of War." I said pointing at the two jacked with a sword in one hand and an auto-cannon and o shield in the other as well as rather large packs on there backs. "We need to get that one a proper truck." I said then to him. "Hey kid. Don't you need a mount?"

"The names Cog, and yeah but I had to spend the last of my money fixing up Molgrain here." He said pointing over his shoulder at the High Storm Lord.

"I see… you can ride with us then the rest of you mount up." I called out from the ravanger.

Fenris and the drow cleric… Belnara was her name, stopped the sparring mach they were having… she managed to last 40 minutes so far.

After no more then a few minutes we were under way.

That night at camp, Cog set his Jacked to guard us while we slept and went to sleep, while Fenris and Belnara went back to sparing, and the to Magi sat down and talked about magic theorems.

"Um… KenRu… could you teach me how to drive that thing?" Ellis asked tentatively.

"I don't see why not." I said as I stripped off my armor and trench coat, then I said. "I'm going to go spar with them you might want to watch."

"Who? OH…" Ellis said as I started toward Fenris and Belnara drawing my sword.

"What do you want." Fenris said as he sidestepped Belnara's mace.

"Both of you, no rules but first blood or yield." I said as I walked toward them with no apparent stance.

They looked at each other and nodded then both charged me. Belnara casting a web spell as she went, and Fenris dropping into a shield charge.

I quickly barked out the counter spell to the web spell as I sidestepped Fenris' shield charge, but they now had me in between them and came at me from both sides. Fenris tried to shield bash me while Belnara… or _Bel… I like that it's simple… I wonder if it will piss her off _swong at my head with her mace infused with Divine power. I sidestepped the shield bash and ducked the mace swing while saying "Fen, Bel you two can do better then this." This elected a follow up thrust from Fenris with his axe, which I parried with my drawn katana and countered by slashing at his throat causing him to throw himself backwards. Then Bel did something I didn't expect and cast a divine spell on Fenris causing him to stop and look at her for a second giving me all the time I needed to draw a gyph in the dirt. When he charged me with his axe I activated it dropping Bel into a hole and making a wall of stone in front of Fenris. Which he promptly crashed through yelling "Is that the best you got!" The spell must have increased his strength, so I ducked under his swing using it as I blind spot to step behind him and put my sword to his throat.

"I yield." He said flatly.

"If was a good fight." I said as I pulled my sword away from his neck and used it to draw another glyph in the ground then activated it bringing Bel out of the hole.

"What was that power?" she asked as I brought her out.

"A runic glyph used to create a similar effect as Stone Pillar." I replied walking over to my bedroll.

"So, that's what a Rune user can do?" Ellis asked as I lay down after taking off my shirt.

"A little… the more the opposition, or the more prepared the person the more one can do. Rune Users were, way back when; known as mage slayers, and as army killers. Now I won't say that's true BUT… it's not a lie ether. Given enough time a rune user could prepare a battle field or trap that could kill an army or two… on the other hand so could an alchemist, or mage." I replied with my eyes closed.

"I see, would like to learn about the use of runes." She said as she put her bed roll down next to me and started lying down next to me.

"As would I." came Fenris' voice from across camp.

"Hey, if you're going to teach them I'd like to learn a thing or two as well." Cog said unexpectedly.

"I suppose I can give an orientation tomorrow…" I said right before I fell asleep.

When I awoke it was still early but to my surprise Fenris was up and cooking breakfast.

"So, didn't sleep or chose not to?" I asked from my enwrapped position.

"Nether, you just sleep like a rock, three hours ago some green-skins attacked. The 'Jacked' put them down but I stayed up just incase… but judging by the fact that the one that did get into the camp was incinerated I think it wouldn't have mattered." He said with a frown while looking at a pile of ashes.

"Ah, the beauty of wards… bet you wish you had those back in the Imperium." I said as I tried to wriggle out of the tangle to no avail.

Fenris chucked and said "Looks like she likes you quite a bit."

"So it would appear… on sec." I said as I shifted over to him and sat down. "So what's for breakfast?"

"What… how did you?" Fenris said startled by my sudden appearance over by him.

"…a form of teleportation…" I said as I examined the food he was cooking… still couldn't make it out.

"I see… so I guess foods done should I wake everyone?" Fenris asked.

"No need Cog's been… well awake for the whole night, Bel is awake but doesn't want to get out of bed, the mages have been up since dawn studying there spells… it would appear they haven't mastered them yet… and well the rest will be up soon." I said as I took a bowl and ladled out some food.

After about half an hour everyone was up and breaking camp.

I spent most of that morning teaching Ellis how to drive. Then after she got the basics I moved to the passenger seat and started teaching the basic principals that they would need to follow if they wished to be a rune user. Then that night at camp I taught them a few basic runes and how to make stanza's, for the next three weeks it took us to get to the Dale Lands they monkeyed around with different ways to make stanza's and the different outcomes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

OK, so I decided I couldn't bare the name 'Val' so I changed it to 'Ellis' if you find any discrepancies do to this please let me know.

SORRY, for the major inconvenience this change has cause anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dale Lands was; a beautiful place it was comprised of six shallow valleys in a forest. To be honest is was odd to see humans living in perfect balance with nature.

"So, this is the Dale Lands?" Fenris asked as he looked up from a book he was barrowing from the dwarven cleric Durhan.

"Aye, Lad this be halfway to everywhere." Durhan said jovially.

"What do you mean?" Ellis asked causing me to chuckle lightly and reply "He means that you can get almost anywhere from here… well mostly you can get here from anywhere; for some unknown reason a lot of schisms dump people out in this region."

"I thought you said something like schisms were rare." Fenris said becoming a little grumpy.

"They are lad, s'just this place sees a whole lot of 'em." The dwarf said before I could.

"I see so this place is what? A hot spot?" Fenris asked as we pulled up to the gates of Tower Keep Dale, the only dale to have a wall around it.

"More or less my little wolf" Said the spider… well in this case Drow as Bel rode up next to the ravanger.

"Don't call me that." Fenris Growled.

"Ahhh, but you act just like one." Bel said dejectedly.

"Enough, you two." I said as we passed through the gate only to be stopped by one of the guards.

"Sirah, we'll need you to your purpose in coming to the Dales." A dark skinned human said.

As I pulled the ravanger to a halt and said. "Just passing through on our way to Yorokii, and to see Rodwell; that good enough of a reason or do you need a better one?"

"Apologies Sirah, that will do you may enter but be warned there are a lot of mercenaries here right now." The guard said as he waved us on.

"So, were to?" Cog asked.

"I own one of the warehouses here so we'll set up there for now, and I'll go see Rodwell first thing tomorrow." I said as I drove us to the Warehouse.

The warehouse was to everyone else's surprise, closer to a barracks. The ground floor was large and empty with supporting beams and pillars for the second floor which was actually filled with rooms and a kitchen, as well as a bathroom with truly to everyone else's surprise indoor plumbing.

"Ah, it's good to be home." I said as I walked to the room at the end of the hallway.

"It seems someone keeps this place maintained." Fenris said with a critical eye after he got over the fact that the second fool could hold his weight.

"Yeah, the Inn keeper's family; from next door do that." I said as I entered my room to find it just as Spartanesk as I had left it. "Good, take any room you want but you WILL leave it in the condition you find it."

"Yeah, K." Fang said as he looked into one of the rooms.

After placing my stuff in my room, I went over to the Inn next door, the 'Heaven's Rest' Inn.

As I walked in the Inn keep noticed me and shouted over the noise. "Hey, KenRu long time no see."

"Hey, Sigmas; that you?" I called back as I made my way to the bar.

Sigmas, was a rare breed. He was a 'Fallen Angel', now you may think ohhh so what, well most of the time after falling angels become twisted and turn into devils; but every once in a while you'll run across one that keeps themselves… well mostly pure.

"So what's the scheme this time?" Sigmas asked as he poured me a drink which I took.

"Nothing really, I'm just traveling around… I think I'll just see how this unfolds. Maybe we'll see the rise of something interesting." I said ask I looked at the drink thoughtfully.

"Oh, really? I find that hard to believe… but still… it is you so maybe." Sigmas said as he refilled someone else's drink.

"Neh, life will flow ever on word. Not that we can do about it but adapt and persist." I said as I took a drink then asked. "So… Any idea how Windfier has been doing?"

"Not really, he's mostly fallen off the grid but…" Sigmas was saying when he stopped and looked at the door then at me then cracked open a wide smile saying. "Oh, I see now. That's why you're just going with the flow right now…" He said as Ellis walked over to us.

"There you are. I was wondering were you had gone." Ellis said as she took a stool next to me.

"What'll it be little miss?" Sigmas asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'll have… whatever he's having." Ellis said looking at what I was drinking.

"As you wish, ma'am." Sigmas said as he started for a mug.

"Sa'duk atur esul ino'ma." I said to Sigmas.

"Yeah, yeah just please stop bringing that up." He replied dejectedly handing Ellis a mug of Ale.

"Huh? What'd you just say?" Ellis asked as she started drinking.

"Nothing to important. I need to go see someone about some ammo for my gun. I'll see you back at the room later." I said to Ellis as I got up then to Sigmas. "Put here on my Tab."

"Yeah, yeah." Sigmas said as I walked off.

Jorg's shop was as it always was, that is to say full of weapons and armor from every era. Jorg himself was a muscular reptilian like human… or mutant if you will, but besides his body the only thing that made him special was his working immortality; which is to say, he will live until he receives a fatal wound.

"Hey, I heard you where in town." He said as I entered the shop.

"Yeah Jorg… so I need some ammo… and some of it is kind of exotic." I said as I walked up to the counter.

"So, what kind you need?" Jorg asked.

"Some high caliber reactive rounds… I think there called bolter rounds, and some standard rounds for my 'Rising Sun'." I told him as I examined a gun in the back.

"I'll see what I can do, and have what I dig up delivered tomorrow." Jorg said with a sigh.

"Thanks, is the bitch home?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"…Yeah, …well good luck with that." He said with a visual shudder.

Once outside I made my way to a near by ally and entered, it was a dead end but that bothered me little I just walked through the wall and came out in a busy market, the old rusty sign hanging over the entrance read 'Finders Street'. It was a place you could truly find anything, where angels, demons, and devils rubbed shoulders and didn't dare start anything with each other.

I made my way down the street and down a side street to a great manor with a well tended front lawn… and to my amusement a in a suit being chased by a dog. Ignoring this I walked up to the door and knocked.

A maid answered the door as usual. "The 'Mistress' is expecting you, right this way." The young human led me to the sitting room were a female goblin in a maids outfit was struggling to dust a bookcase. "She will be with you—" the maid was interrupted by the entrance of a woman.

She fancies herself as 'The Mistress' she's a kitsune-Jin who appears to be in her middle ages with black fur, she was wearing a black dress to day, glasses, and eye's that seem to have seen the passing of eons.

"So, what can I do for you Kenny-Kun." She said this with a smirk knowing it would piss me off.

"Oh, shut up bitch." I said as I sat down.

"Oh come now, I'm just being civil. More then can be said about you." She said taking the opposite seat,

With a glare that HAD ended countless lives I replied. "You should know better Mist."

"Fine, what is it you need?" The mistress asked me.

"I need to take a look through the Astromomic, and the Scryer's Legacy." I said as I pulled out a pouch and tossed it to her.

When she opened it her eye's lit up and she said. "Fine, Liz. Go fetch the good man the books he wants and a blank volume." She then quickly got up and walked out.

Three hours, and one half filled tome later; I walked into my room placed the tome on a table, took off my boot's, trench coat, shirt, and pants and laid down on the bed; quickly falling asleep.

I awoke with a heavy weight on my chest, but when I looked all I saw were blankets. So I tried to move my arm up, to move the blankets and found it was pinned under the blanket… to something fleshy… and soft. What I did seemed to have done something I couldn't see; because it was followed by a soft moan of pleasure. With a sigh I attempted to move my other arm electing another moan of pleasure. At this point I was pretty sure from who the moans where coming from, so I laid there and waited for Ellis to wake up. I mean it wasn't like I was in a hurry.

When Ellis finely awoke it was to the sound someone tripping over something and falling in the hallway with a loud thud and viscous cursing. Ellis wriggled under the blankets for sometime before saying. "I thing I can't get up… try moving your right arm."

As I complied she let out a gasp of pure pleasure, but I managed to get my arm free. I then pulled the blankets back a bit to look at her, and what I found made me laugh. She had somehow managed to tie us together under the blankets with her machinites. It took us the next hour to get untangled, with a lot of in advertant pleasure and positions in between.

Once untangled, I tried to get up only to be pulled back down and have her wrap herself around me murmuring; "No, not yet I just want to lie here with you for a while."

"We need to be-" I was cut off by her suddenly kissing me for all she was worth, then pleading, "Please just a little while longer." I looked up into her eyes, seeing them filled with longing and pleading I just couldn't say no.

"Fine, just for a little while though." I said as I settled back down wrapping her in my arms as she pulled the blanket over our naked bodies with a machinate.

A Little while later, there came a light knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"I think someone may have left something in the hallway… several some things." It was Bel.

"What do you mean?" I asked through the door.

"This is annoying I'm coming in." Bel called as she opened the door and walked in with an arm full of cloths, then stopped staring at us then said "Oh… well somehow I'm not all that surprised." She then quickly dropped the cloths next to the door and left closing it behind her.

I let out a heavy sigh and said "Well… this is going to be complicated…" as I got up and started getting dressed.

Ellis reluctantly did the same while asking "Why?"

"She is Drow, she will twist this for her own pleasure and entertainment." I said as I strapped my sword and gun back on.

Once dressed we headed over to Heaven's Rest, ate breakfast, and headed to the crystal tower that was Azure Rodwel's home.

After waiting half an hour, we were shown in to see Rodwel.

"Ah, it's been sometime my OLD friend." The man known as Azure Rodwel said. He appeared to be a young man in his twenties, wearing a blue tunic, trousers, and as cliché as it is a pointed wizards hat that's point drooped to the side.

"That is has AZure now hasn't it, anyways I'm here to say hey and to check some stuff." I said as I moved over to the bookshelf behind his desk.

"Really now and what would that be?" He asked quizzically.

"Just some notes on scrying." I said as I cracked open a book and browsed it when I found it didn't have what I wanted I put it back an pulled down another one saying "So could you spare a little while to give Ellis here a crash course in Aracana? I've taught her the basics."

"Yeah… I guess I could, what's her affinity?" He said as he looked her up and down thoughtfully.

"Affinity?" Ellis said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's what element flows through you." He said as he reached over and pulled out a book.

After a good time later I finely found what I was looking for and got the notes I needed.

"Interesting." Azure muttered to himself thoughtfully.

"Huh, what?" I asked as I moved over.

"I've done a test for all the basic's and found nothing… I just tried divine powers… there was the same kind of resonance you give off." He said with trepidation.

"What are you talking about? I resonate with divine power? No that can't be right, I'm no god." Ellis said franticly.

"Calm yourself, young one." He said as he did another test incanting a short verse then in shock he said. "She resonates with light and darkness in almost the same way as you, Son of Darkness." He said to me almost as if he had expected it.

"Really now… isn't that interesting… scry her ring finger for power." I said as I watched that hand, and low and behold to every ones eyes but mine nothing happened but a ring of runic script circled where the wedding ring would go.

"Nothing happened." Azure said as he went to try again.

"Don't bother I saw what I wanted to know… and let's just say things just got more interesting… A LOT more intresting." I said as I headed for the door Ellis quisicly getting up and following me.

Back at the warehouse, we walked in to see everyone around a table with a giant cake on it.

"Congratulations!" They all cheered.

"GOD'S I fucking hate irony sometimes." I muttered as I walked over… there was cake to be had.

After cake and some idol chatter everyone else stopped as Ellis lifted into the air and in a strange voice that bespoke eon's uncounted said "As love suffers, it is balanced on a razors edge with no hope to be saved by fate. Only one's touched by the absence of its strands can save her before the Cross of Innocents blood takes her." And then she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Well FUCK." I said, and then to the others I said. "Ok, yes it's a prophecy. I've seen enough of them to know what they look like. Start picking it apart hopefully we can save this 'Love'." I then picked up Ellis and took her up to my room where I laid her down on the bed, and got to work on my scrying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I figure it's good to state this right up front. KenRu is not a Sue, he's just old (=experienced), and is the same as a high level character running with low levels in an RPG setting. This will however change after a while when shit hit's the fan hard and well… you'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke with my head on the table and a blanket on me, as I looked around I found that Ellis wasn't there and by the angle of the light it was just past noon.

I had made a fair bit of progress in my search for the 'Ascension of Valor' but was unable to divine what the prophecy of last night meant. As I packed my notes away, and got ready to go get some food Ellis walked in carrying a plate of sandwiches and a piece of cake.

"Oh, good you're awake. Here I brought you some food." She said as she handed me the plate.

"Ah. Thank ye, 'Adur'numa'." I said as I took the plate and sat down.

"Adur'numa?" Ellis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, rughly translated it means something along the lines of 'Bringer of food' or among my people… not most elves just my people it is one of the names hunters go by." I said before I took a bite of food.

Ellis stared at me for a second then asked. "So… what… can you tell me about your people?"

"Unfortunately for you I'm not inclined to say much about them, but well I suppose some Existential history would do you some good." I said as I took another bite then "You see we were one of the 'Guardian Races' they consisted of the Time Elves who guard time from threats, the Diminution Elves who guard the cosmos from extra dimensional threats but to tell the truth they mostly keep to themselves and only step in when they feel they must, and the Rune Elves we were known as the stewards of creation to our brethren a name they came up with on account that we would maintain the balance and that was all, but alas people feared us because… well Time Elves can innately control time, and are even now fighting a war few could even grasp, the Dimension Elves can innately traverse the cosmos going from dimension to dimension with relative ease, and us who were innately gifted with near unstoppable power both physical, mental, and magical; this was back before we came to be known as the Rune Elves, we were unable to control our power back then and brought destruction were ever we went, then the Rune 'Primal' gifted our race with a limiter to allow us to be able to control our power but in return we where to protect the innocent. We agreed and thus my race was born. We all had unique abilities doing a range of things, but others envied our power and sought to destroy us, this lead to a war that was wiped from history along with my people by the victors. Only a few of us are left and those are very good at surviving."

The look of shock was written all over Ellis' face after a few seconds she managed to close her mouth.

A few minutes later she asked me "S-so… what's your power?"

With a sigh I replied "I'm different from the others of my people. I have a ranged of innate powers BUT I can't control them. I have the ability to open dimensional portals… sometimes, when I'm killed no matter how I am always reincarnated later even if my soul is 'shattered' or 'eaten', and finely I never had the unimaginable power of my people… don't miss understand I'm powerful, very much so, but instead I'm innovative, intuitive, and I never give up. I was a teacher before the war… when it happened I quickly went to the front lines and used my power to win many battles but I had not earned the right to use it I had no training; I had no discipline so my power had quickly corrupted me, leaving me not but a killing machine after my peoples defeat I was finely stopped by a group of angels Sigmas was one of them."

When I was done talking I walked out and headed down to the warehouse level with my bag. When I got there I saw that the crates I had asked for were there so I went over to take a look. I was disappointed to see only one box had ammo in it but it was for my gun, the other had a note on it.

The note read. 'Sorry, I couldn't find the caliber you wanted but I dug up this. It's in need of some repair but it should be good enough when it's fixed.' When I opened the box I found an X-520-B; which is to say a particle disruption pistol on the scale of hand cannon, to big for normal people but just the right size for a Space Marine. Seeing this I called up to Fenris "Hey, Fenris there's something here you'll want to see."

As he walked down the stares he said "Really now? And what would that be?"

"I know your Bolt Pistol is very important to you, so I tried to get some ammo for it… unfortunately; that was a no go but it would seem we have a substitute weapon." I told him as I handed it over.

"So what is it? Is it supposed to be a Xeno plasma weapon?" He said with distaste.

"Nah, it's a Particle weapon, from the model and serial codes I'd say it's of human make; just not from the Imporium." I told him as I walked over to the ravanger with the small crate of rounds, and put it in back.

"Really, so it's mine?" He asked as he examined it more closely.

"Yeah but we'll need to see about getting it fixed, it's only capable of it's low setting, and unfortunately I lack the facilities to fix it. So we'll need to head to see the gear head's guild once we reach Yorokii." I explained as I walked over to a corner and lifted a trap door concealed under dirt.

"You need to see the guild? I can get you in to see the guild master when we get there." Cog called over from the stairs, as I placed my sword in the room I had climbed down into and pulled out two Hidden Swords, and a small box full of jewelry.

"That would be good, when we get there you two head there and see what they can do. While I take care of some business." I said as I closed the trap door and covered it back up.

"What are those you got their." Cog asked inquisitively about the weapons in my hand.

"Oh, these? Heha, these are called Hidden Swords. They where designed to be worn under coats and such to hide them or as part of armor for use when you got disarmed, but unfortunately they're a hard weapon to master, and so only really see use from assassin's and Weapon masters… if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get some materials together for tomorrow let everyone know that we leave tomorrow."

"Understood, where can I go test this gun?" Fenris said as he clipped in onto his belt.

As I walked up stairs to my library I said. "You can find an archery range over by the tower keep, let them know I sent you and they won't give you a problem."

When I got to the library I found Bel, Durhan, the two mages Erving and Thaylen both human, and Ellis arguing about something along the lines of arcane power verses divine power. Ignoring this I headed to the back and started pulling down books.

A while later I had what I had come for so on my way out I said as an off not to the arguing people. "You know, both powers find there roots in the Æther. It's just how you view it that makes it truly different…" And quickly retreated to my room.

Once in my room I quickly organized the books in read order, packed them up and went to organizing my gear. I picked up the armor I had been using tell now and put it away in a dresser, pulled out a Combat vest, some clips of ammo for both my guns putting them in the vest, I then pulled out some gloves a and a pair of boots, then I got into a different dresser and pulled out a pair of red, white and black digital camo cargo pants, and finely I grabbed a nice black silk T-shirt. After I was done I set them at the foot of the bed with my weapons and headed over the Heaven's Rest where I spent the rest of the day.

The next day I got up early and got everything ready. By the time everyone was getting up I had been over talking to Sigmas, for close to an hour. The first ones to come in were the brothers Kaldis and Yogal both Terra-Unus soldiers, a few minutes later Fang strolled in, followed by Erving and Thaylen both of the humans mages, then Gils a female wood elf gunslinger, after a few more minutes Matun Everdawn a Holy High Elf… paladin go figure, after him came Ellen Moonblade a female vampire, then in came Maxwell Tyrell a human who uses a great sword, Durhan and Hazel followed shortly by Cog talking to Ellis about something, finely came Fenris and Bel talking to each other on better terms then I thought an Astartes could be with a 'Xeno'… odd. After we had all eaten, we headed out.

After a couple of hours of driving I pulled over and switched with Ellis who seemed happy to get more practice. Once that was taken care of I started handing out the books I had gathered.

"So, what are these for?" Gills asked as she skimmed through hers.

"Easy, they're your textbooks; you will learn the basics from them at your own pace. You will also teach each other the basics of everything you know, in this way you will at least be partially prepared for almost anything. Any problems with that?" I asked as I laid back and started to relax.

"Seems fair enough." Fenris said as he began to study his book.

This carried on for the rest of the day until we stopped for the night, when I had them make an attempt at creating a ward circle around the camp.

In the middle of the night everyone was awakened by a roar.

"W-what was that?" Thaylen stammered.

"Just wolves." Replied Maxwell as he turned over and attempted to go back to sleep.

'I think not;' Rumbled Kaldis.

'Seems more like wild dogs.' Contented Yogal.

"Close, it's a pack of Zombie Dogs." Bel said as she looked out on the darkness.

"Zombies? What foulness is this? The taint of Nurgal?" Fenris asked as he readied his Chain Axe.

"Nurgal? Bel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite more like the work of some necromancer, maybe a lich; and Bel Nurgal is… basicly a demon god of disease and filth from were Fenris comes from." I said as I sat up.

"How do I kill them?" Was all Fenris asked.

"Easy, Laddie you crush them or turn 'em inta lil' bits." Durhan said from across the camp.

"I'll be back." Fenris said as he walked off into the dark.

"Will he be okay?" Bel asked with a voice that had a barely noticeable undertone of worry. One only I seemed to catch.

"Bel, he could go toe to toe with an army and win." Ellis said to my surprise, I guess I wasn't the only one that noticed.

The next day we headed out again, leaving the Dale Lands and the forest behind for the Barren wastes of the 'Blood Haunt Lands'.

"So what is this place?" Fenris asked from the back.

"This is the Blood Haunt Lands." Durhan said from a little ways off.

"Why's it called that?" Asked Maxwell.

"You human's… forgetting your history so fast." Durhan said then continued with. "This place was a nice an peaceful place long time ago, but then a human mage took up residence in the ancient tower long abandoned by me people. At first he was a guardian of this land but as his age started caching up to him, he turned to necromancy to prolong it; o'course the lords of this here place didn't listen when people started warning 'em… that is not 'til it was too late. It took an army of five thousand of me Kin to put him down… over three thousand died."

After a long pause Maxwell said. "I'm sorry for your loss." And then remained silent.

After a couple of minutes Fenris asked. "What was the name of the keep?"

"Huh, why do you ask?" Durhan asked.

"Just curious." Was Fenris' reply.

"Well, it's called the 'Lich's Finger' now but once it was called… once it was called… Laddie you're a genius. Once it was called 'Razor Edge Keep' back when me kin held it." Durhan said.

'Well, now isn't that a coincidence?' Kaldis rumbled.

'Ah, but Brother there is no such thing.' Yogal replied.

'True.' Kaldis finished.

"So what this love is there?" Matun asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Fate would have us make haste for Yorokii; I say we stop and take a look." I said with a wry grin.

"Agreed." Durhan said in a firm tone.

"Then I will do what I do best." Fang said as he got off his mount. "I shall see what lies ahead." He then bolted off.

Half a day later Fang returned.

"It would seem we have trouble." He said as he jogged up to us.

"Let me guess. You saw a red cross?" Asked Ellen with a hint of boredom.

"Far worse… there is a squad of Knight Templars headed for the tower. About 20 of them." Fang said with a grimace.

After a pause to contemplate our options I said. "Fenris, Bel, Ellis, and I will breach the tower. Durhan you fought in that war here, you know the land. Lead everyone else in an ambush. Leave none alive."

Bel handed Cog the reigns of her mount after jumping into the back of the ravanger, while Cog got out and mounted her horse. With a nod of grim determination, Durhan lead the others away.

"So we strike quick and we strike deep?" Fenris asked with a feral grin.

"Yeah that about sums it up." I said as I hit the gas, finely going more then 12 miles an hour.

Only a few minutes later we pulled to a stop just at the foot of the tower. It was old made of a black stone… probably marble, but it was Dwarven stone work which is to say it had barely any damage.

"Well, those Dwarves really know how to build if nothing else." Bel said with a hint of awe in her voice.

"I'll admit it is impressive." Fenris said as he moved over to the door way.

"Meh, you should have seen the city of 'Vald'ans Hold' now that was impressive." I said as I head for the door way.

"Vald'ans hold? What's that?" Ellis asked Bel as they walked to the Door way.

"It's a fabled Dwarven hold said to have been a 'True Haven' to the dwarven people. But it was lost long ago to…" Bel was saying when a Wraith in full plate armor appeared out of a wall.

Before I could even move Fenris had his Axe in a downward arc aimed at the wraith with a contorted look of utter hatred on his face.

"…the wraith." Bel finished with a look of shock and disgust.

The axe easily tore through the armor ripping a ragged gash in it. But to Fenris and Ellis' surprise it just drew it's sword and stepped towards Bel as if nothing had happened.

"What treachery is this!" Fenris roared as he swung again leaving a ragged gash in the wraiths waist.

I reached behind my back with my left hand and grab my handgun 'Rising Sun' sliding it out of the holster on my belt. I quickly took aim at the wraiths leg and pull the trigger; the kick is massive, but for my immense strength it is little more the a normal gun; the sound of the slide, is the rasping voice of eon's; the bullets flight, is silent followed by a trail of darkness; the wraith hits the ground its leg gone its supernatural powers unable to keep it up. I walk forward and again the Rising sun is heard; the judge of life and death.

"To kill this things ilk you will need silver of the powers of magic. This…" I say as I kick it "Is a 'Wraith Guard' foot soldiers of Necropolis. They are bound to the metal of there armor, so it you deal enough damage to it; you can kill it even without magic or silver." I say as I head back to the door way.

"Will there be more?" Fenris asked as he looked at it with a critical eye.

"Probably, the particle pistol should be at least partially effective against ghosts and the like. As for melee, have Bel empower your weapon for now we will see about making it more effective." I said as we entered the tower.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

FINELY, real combat… Alas it is still weak nothings, but have hope soon… enough things will get more interesting… I hope; SO let's findout together.


	9. Chapter 9

The entrance hall was grand… or ONCE WAS grand in the manner of all Dwarven works, but the foul stench of undeath and machinations of a mad necromancer had destroyed that.

"This place reeks of Nurgles filth." Fenris said as he strode in with malice plain for all to see, written on his face.

"I've always hated necromancers." Bel said as she wrinkled her nose.

When we reached the middle of the room a figure walked out of the shadows by the far wall and said in a cold confident tone. "The master of this tower has sent me to welcome you mortals, but alas you shall die here."

"Well, a vampire… that's amusing." I said as I looked to the others, then to Ellis "Why don't you have at this one?"

"Are you sure?" She asked timidly.

"Oh are you so afraid of me that you would send a little girl to fight in your place?" The vampire taunted.

With a smirk I say "Yeah, this will be good for you to try what you've learned."

"Are you crazy it's a vampire, can she really take it?" Bel asked angrily.

Before I could reply Ellis grabbed her spear and darted forward with eight small spheres appearing around her left arm, each about the size of a quarter. The vampire drew a thin sword in his right hand and took a ready stance with black energies appearing in his left; but before the vampire could do anything Ellis shimmered forward and thrust with her spear, but much to her surprise the vampire easily sidestepped the thrust, reached out with his left hand which spat out a cone of black energy, Ellis spun forward and to the right avoiding the cone just barely and bringing her spear in a sweep for the vampires legs. The vampire jumped to avoid the sweep, but Ellis brought her left hand up and released the readied spells, eight arrows of arcane energy shot into the vampire blasting him back wards. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and Ellis turned towards us.

Quickly I yelled "He's not dead…" The last word just left my mouth as the vampire sprang up and lunged at her back, but it was enough she used one of her machinites to parry the thrust right and rolled to her left I then called over. "You need to destroy the head, heart, or get him into sunlight assuming he doesn't have an 'Evernight' item."

Suddenly Ellis dropped her spear and in the middle of her roll to her feet and charged the vampire energy building in her hands. The vampire's left hand started to glow black again and then he let off a blast of entropic energies, moving fast Ellis rolled under this and slammed her hands upwards into the vampires stomach simultaneously releasing the to spells she had ready. The spells, what I assumed were 'Shard Storm' a spell that fires off a large amount of metal shards, and 'Flame Shotgun' which is a spell that fires off six to seven fire balls the size of dimes into the target at close range; meshed together causing roughly eighty shards of explosive fire to rip through the vampire shredding his chest into ribbons. When the vampire hit the floor he burst into ash leaving his cloths in a pile where he had landed.

As Ellis went to pickup her spear Bel stammered "I-I-I th-th-thought you s-said she was a novice mage."

"Apparently, she's a fast learner as well as extremely talented." I said as I headed to the far wall; once there I noticed a stairway leading up. "Hey I got a stairway her." I called over.

"Yeah there's one here to." Fenris replied.

"Ok, we'll split up Fenris you and Bel take that stairway, Ellis and I will take this one. You come across this 'master' the vampire spoke of you PURGE it, you come across this 'Love' you save it." I said as I started up the stairs.

"By the emperor's will, I purge the unclean." Fenris said as he headed to the other stairs.

The next floor was no better then the first, we came out into a hallway with rooms on both sides of it and another stairway at the far end. As we slowly made our way to it we started hearing the sound of shuffling feet, halfway down the hall a zombie shuffled out of one of the doorways with more of them following. Summoning divine energies into my hands I said. "Dismember and destroy." I then launched a blast of divine energy at the zombies destroying a few of them, I then heard the roar of flames as Ellis used the 'Arcane Flamethrower' I had built into one of here machinites.

"Looks like you found one of the goodies I left you." I called over my shoulder as I released a wave of divine energy along with fire energy to blast the undead with a divine flame. After the blast I sent out it seemed like that was the last of them on this floor.

"I-is that the last of them?" Ellis asked hesitantly.

"I think so but there will be more as he go up." I said as we made our way over to the stairs leading up.

The next seven floors played out just the same with me not even bothering to use my weapons.

The top floor was a study, and low and behold the 'master' of the tower was there.

"Figures a lich… bet that human that was killed managed to turn into a lich first; then kept hidden for a long time, building power and bidding his time." I said filling my words with mild boredom.

"Very astute for a mortal, it's a pity you will have to die here. My lord would take great pleasure in braking one such as your self, Kaldrik kill them. I will begin the ritual." The lich said to a big bulky black suit of…

"Fuck… so you must work for Necropolis then." I said to the lich.

"Interesting, you are familiar with them?" the lich asked as the suit stepped forward.

"Yeah, black guard… well this will be… well in will be… oh and your going down to the basement?" I said as I dropped into a defensive crouch.

"Yes, but you will be dead so what does it matter to you." The lich said as he began casting a spell.

"Oh, no reason… well Good Luck." I suddenly said in an overly cheery tone just before the lich teleported away.

Then the black guard spoke, it was a deep grating voice but had the sound of bone grinding on bone. "So, I finely get to take your head KenRu."

"Nope, but you get to try; Ellis stay out of this it will get… flashy." I said as I flicked wrist revealing one of my Hidden Swords.

"This will be easy." The black guard taunted as he swung a rather large nasty looking axe from behind his back and advanced on me. It was a good axe well forged from Wraith Steel, which meant it was not a nice weapon and any injury taken was made worse from the inherent frost bite inflicted by the steel. He swung it in a downward arc hoping to split me in two; I quickly sidestepped it and punched my blade into the Black Guards left elbow severing it. Unfortunately this did little lasting damage as the bones under the armor reasserted the magical connection, but it gave me just enough time to step in close and get five good hits on his torso.

The black guard stumbled back a few steps the glared at me and said. "How is it you can penetrate my armor?"

As he charged at me again this time swinging at my head I ducked under the attack, hit his knee, and said "Artifact." I then used his off balance to slip behind him and cut off his head. When the helmet hit the ground I promptly crushed the skull, destroying the black guard.

"Well, that's that." I said as I started looking around the room.

"Shouldn't we go help Fenris and Bel?" Ellis asked with a worried look on her face.

I looked up from what I was doing and replied. "Not really they should be fine." I then found what I was looking for a large black gem, the lich's 'Phylactery'. The tower then suddenly shook violently.

"What was that?" Ellis asked moving closer to me.

"Who knows?" I said as I placed the Phylactery on the ground and pulled out my gun. "Take cover." After Ellis got behind cover, I shot the Phylactery.

The resulting explosion sent me flying into a wall.

"Are you ok?" Ellis asked as she approached me cautiously.

It took me a second to register what she said but once I did I took stoke of myself then replied. "Yeah, it seems so; I mean I'm not a lich, sooo I should be fine…" I then pulled myself out of the wall, and grabbed the lichs Grimiore, and headed for the stairs.

Luckily the trip down the stairs was much easier then the climb, so once at ground floor I started getting the ravanger ready to go.

Fourteen or so minutes later Fenris and Bel stumbled out of the tower covered in dust and coughing.

"…You take out a support pillar or something?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not the Lich did." Bel said tersely.

"Neh, your still alive… get in we need to see how the rest faired." I said as I started up the engine.

"The fight never ends, for a servant of the Emperor." Fenris said as they climbed in back.

"And war is my playground, so let my enemies weep at my coming." I replied to his soft chuckle, and we were off at breakneck speed.

When we arrived at, the battle was over but not without casualties on our side. Hazel, Thaylen, and Fang were dead; Yogal right arm was missing and the others had a verity of small wounds.

"Fenris; there are body bags under the seat your on, bag Hazel. Her people will want to give her a burial according to there customs. Bel fix up Yogal will have to get him a prosthetic, give Thaylen and Fang a pyre, then burn the templars in a pile, also see if they have anything of use collect weapons, armor, maps, documents, and money." I said as I got out; to help search the templars.

Two hours later and we were done; we also had a map of templar hideouts in the area, as well as a few orders.

"So was it worth it?" Durhan asked as we started off.

"I don't know we killed a lich and black guard but you'd have to ask; Fenris that." I said with a yawn, Ellis was driving again.

Durhan looked over at Fenris and asked. "Well lad?"

"Yes, but… she did something to me before she disappeared, also she was nailed down by these spikes. Are they bone?" He said as he produced four bone spikes.

"HO HO, the laddies got some godslayer bone." Durhan said with a laugh.

"Ah, that's good… we'll see about getting some custom bolts made out of that stuff. They could come in handy." I said as I took one.

"Godslayer? Do you mean to say they have the power to kill gods?" Fenris asked as he held one up and inspected it.

"Oh, yes. They have the unique ability to negate divine power… even if it comes from a less then divine source. You could also sell one of these spikes for enough money to train, enhance, and outfit a legion of Astroties or build 4 Grand Crusade Cruisers from your Imperium." I said handing it back.

"If these will give me the power to kill the Ruinous Powers, I want that edge… but could we make a blade out of one of them?" Fenris asked as he put them away.

"Good idea… but no- Wait that's it. We'll need to talk to Slag, he should be able to make two rounds a spike and enhance every other of the teeth of your axe with one, and I'll have him get the others with silver." I said thoughtfully.

Two weeks later we left the Blood Haunt Lands, and a week after that we arrived at Yokorii. Yokorii is the Trade Capital of Zellos, it's a city surrounded by a large wall with the temple that administrates the city in the center; it was four gates one for each direction of the compass; north, east, south, and west. It has no army of it's own but no one would ever dare to attack it.

We entered through the south gate easily getting in when we mentioned hazel… Fenris and Ellis were speechless when they saw that the people of the city ranged from Demons and other beings from the lower planes all the way up to demi-gods and everything in between. In fact we had to hold Fenris back when he saw the first demon, NOT an easy feat. We dropped off Hazels body got rooms at an inn and went our separate ways I went to talk to Slag, Fenris and Cog went to his guild, the others dispersed for shopping and personal matters.

Slag's smithy was an out of the way place, but well known. Where as slag him self was an Uruki, or Pure Blood Orc.

"Hey, SLAG. How's life?" I asked as I walked in.

"Ah, KenRu. It has been a while. So what you need from a lowly smith such as myself?" He replied as he put a sword he was forging back on the fire.

"Easy, catch." I said as I tossed him the axe then the bone spike.

"Ah, this is nice work… Stormanvil, and this spike is… oh my now that's something. Well what you need?"

"Easy job, Silver and Bone alternating for the teeth of the axe. Also if you can make it more… efficient that would be good to." I said as I tossed a bag to him and headed out.

"Give me a day and it will be done." He called after me.

I then headed to the temple and asked for the head priest, after a short wait I was introduced to a kitsune in ornate robes.

"Ah, Lord priest. I would like your help confirming some findings I have, if you could spare the time." I said with a slight bow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sorry this one took so long.


	10. Chapter 10

Good day readers loyal and otherwise. I plan on doing a major over hall on everything I have written so far to fix spelling and grammatical errors, and maybe tweak a few things. I currently have planned what is going on now, a short jaunt into the Mass Effect verse and finally back to the 40K verse. If you come across any blaring or not so blaring problems with the 40k tech and lore feel free to let me know. Ether through reviews or PMing me.

…..

I arrived at my room in the middle of the night, and attempted to sneak in with out disturbing Ellis. But to my surprise she was still up studying her books.

"Oh, your back." She said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're still up its pretty late you know." I said as I started stripping for bed.

"Yeah I was just reading up on something I heard earlier today." She replied as she started to do the same.

"Yeah? And what was that?" I asked her as I crawled into bed.

She crawled in with me and answered. "Something about Elemental Attunement and that it gave one great power over the element they attuned with."

Before I went to sleep I said "Forget about it, it's not the safest of arts."

I awoke in the morning to Ellis mumbling something in her sleep, all I could make out was 'I'm sorry… I didn't know… NO… make it stop…' since it made no coherent since I ignored it and slowly got up when she latched on tighter and sobbed out "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Feeling a pang of pity for her I settled back down and held her close tell she awoke.

A few hours later she awoke with a start and backed up from me a few inches then looked around franticly and franticly said. "I feel the taint of the warp… something has found its way here."

Clearing my mind and expanding my consciousness, I reached out, seeking the disturbance. When I found it; I frowned, it was almost demonic… ALMOST. After a bit of concentration I determined it was on the second continent of Zellos. It was curious… there wasn't much there. It was wilderness; unclaimed and brutal.

"Well, looks like our stay here has just been shortened." I said as I got up dressed and headed out. When I entered the common room Fenris was… sitting at a table talking as if it was the most natural thing in the world… "Hey, Fenris catch." I called over to him as I tossed him a bag of coins. "Take that and get what ever you need… an old 'Friend' has found its way here." When he nodded I left with Ellis following close behind.

A little while later we arrived at Slag's place to find him putting the finishing touches on the Chain Axe. "Ah, you're here, good. I've decided to name this axe Bane. It should be more then good enough, now." He said as he handed me the Bane.

It was well made, having been made lighter but knowing Slag it was stronger, the haft was now wrapped in a dark blue cloth, and the blade was a pattern of teeth with a silver sheen and teeth with a dull white to them.

"Thanks this will do nicely." I said as I took the axe and headed off with Ellis close behind.

When we returned; I placed the axe in Fenris' room and went to my room to go over the notes from last night. It only took me a couple of minutes to find what I was looking for.

The knowledge covered a couple of different things. This part however was about a strange energy surge that we happened across; low and behold it was on the other continent near a small frontier settlement. When everyone returned I called them together, and told them where Ellis and I were going. Cog and Bel instantly said they were coming as did Kaldis and Yogal, who had replaced his arm with a metal limb with a jewel in the center, the others weren't so happy about it and said they would go there own ways. After collecting our gear and parting ways with the others we took the two week journey to Atlas.

Atlas is and was a great metropolis that runs on steam and magic. An endless industrial city that supports a world of swords and magic with machines and mass produces goods. If Yokorii is the heart of Zellos then Atlas is its name sake; the back bone. It was by the might of Atlas and the world's magi that the Republic of New Ford didn't conquer the world and exterminate its inhabitants during the War of the Titans. We entered Atlas and headed directly to the docks.

The docks were always a busy place, between the heavy lifters and the thugs skulking in the allies you could easily die if you weren't careful, but for seven armed and armored veterans in a ravanger, and three Jacked; it was little surprise nothing happened and we arrived at the booking offices soon after entering the district.

The booking offices where nothing impressive, just a warehouse converted into a work space. But they housed the dock master, who would know were to find an old friend. After three hours, I finely got the information I was looking for and we headed out again. The trip took us to the outskirts of the docks, to an old warehouse.

"HEY, FREDIL! YOU HERE?" I yelled into the warehouse.

"Bah, who be lookin fer me, this time?" Came a gruff and surly voice.

"Adavun uris ahs Icarus. I need a ride old man." I called through the door.

"Bah, fine. Give me a minute to open the door." The voice called back.

After the sound of more then a few sliding bolts and rattling chains the side door opened to reveal a dwarf.

"AH, CID; so nice to see you." I said with a jovial voice.

"Come in." Cid said gruffly as he stepped aside.

Once we were all in he asked. "So what do you want?"

"I already told you we need you to take us somewhere." I said a little exasperated.

Cid looked at me and then scoffed, "And were would that be hell, or maybe to my death this time." He was not happy… last time I asked for his help it was to get to a 'Loadstone Graveyard' and nearly got his ship destroyed.

"No. We just need to be taken to a small town on the other continent." I was pushing my luck at this point but no guts no glory, so I pushed on. "The Icarus is the fastest ship on this planet, and the most reliable I've seen in a LONG time."

"Fine, but I better not regret this." With that Cid led us out into the main warehouse were he had the Icuras housed.

The Icuras was a beautiful ship, of golden material with deep blue pulsing line. It was shaped almost like a bird in flight, and was capable of sub orbital flight.

'So, when will she be ready?' Yogal rumbled.

"The Icuras is always ready." Cid said as he walked over to a panel, and started the launch sequence, and then headed for a stairway. After a few quick glances from everyone we followed cid.

"Is it just me or is he mad?" Cog asked in a hushed tone as we ascended the stairs.

"Only a little." I said with a smirk, ah the benefits to being old… scratch that. AH, to youth; for one is only as old as they make themselves, doubly so for immortals.

Once in the Icuras, we made our selves comfortable as cid went through preflight checks.

"So, were am I taking you?" Cid asked in his gruff way.

"An unnamed town about forty miles North-East from 'Trilliam'." I told him as I lounged on a bench off to the side.

"We'll be there in an hour." Cid said in a flat tone.

"That's imposable." Bel said.

"Yeah, it takes at least a day to cross the ocean." Cog added.

'Quite, little ones.' Kaldis began.

'The Icuras is special.' Yogal finished.

"Aye, that she is." Cid said in a reverant voice.

Just as cid had said it only took one hour to get there but when we arrived we found the village under siege by goblins led by a Daemon, a bloodletter. Instead of a waiting for cid to find somewhere to set down for us to get out Fenris, Kaldis, Yogal, and my self jumped out when he made a low pass, depositing us in the middle of the goblin horde.

With a cry of "For The EMPEROR!" Fenris charged off directly for the Daemon, while Yogal rumbled. 'Where do you want us?'

"Secure the civilians, organize the malaria, and BREAK THEM." I said as I headed off to the thickest patch of fighting, loosing a bolt of golden lightning that chained from goblin to goblin frying half the group. I then activated one of the blade stanzas on my left arm producing a sword that had been stored there. It was just a simple steel long sword, but when you could produce several hundred and do more the a bit of damage with one… well it would suffice.

The first goblin to face me fell like grail to a reapers scythe, its head cleanly detached. The next to fall was a group of four starting to break off of the group in favor of a young child a little ways off, one well placed fireball was all it took to reduce the pathetic goblins to ashes, all the while I was side stepping the clumsy attacks aimed for me.

When the cluster of goblins where dead I rushed around a corner to where I heard the sound of yet more combat, only to find a women in some kind of armor… "SHIT!" I softly whispered as I came to a stop with a heavy flamer leveled at me.

"Die, XENO FILTH." The women… an Adeptus Sororitus if memory serves yelled at me, but to her surprise and my relief one of my MANY enchanted widgets activated causing the fire to cause me no harm.

"Stop attacking me, I'm not your enemy… go aid Fenris he's fighting the Daemon." I said as I walked away calmly, then over my shoulder. "There are other friendly 'XENOs' don't try to kill them it will turn out bad for you."

Before she could reply in any way, I 'shifted' over to a crowd of fighting goblins and militia, promptly slaughtering the goblins with steel and golden flame.

As the battle wound down and there were less and less goblins to kill, I felt the daemon being vanquished, then suddenly it was dead. Not sent to the Warp but truly dead slain by, I assumed Fenris and his axe bane.

As I walked into the village square I asked him. "So how do you like 'Bane'?"

Turning to me he asked "Bane?"

"OH, CARP… sorry I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Slag named that axe 'Bane'." I said as I walked over only to stop with the flamer pointed at me… AGAIN!

"You already know that won't hurt me." I dead panned while Kaldis and Yogal approached from behind her.

To my surprise it was Fenris who was the voice of reason. "Stand down, Sister. We are out of our element and he is the only one who can help us survive." Glaring with untold rage, she lowered her flamer. Shortly later Cog his 3 Jacked following, Bel, and Ellis made it to the village. Bel instantly set to tending the injured, while Cog set his Jacked to patrolling the perimeter of the town.

As Ellis made her way over to me an asked. "So little miss Sororatas, what's your name."

Haughtily she replied. "Octavia, Xeno FILTH." Spitting the last word out with a fiery hatred few could match.

"Well then, Octavia. How did you get here?" I asked politely.

With yet another glare of intense hatred Octavia replied. "I was hunting a corrupt Inquisitor, but when I got close he escaped here. Instead of letting him escape; I followed him, hoping to kill him."

"I see, so what; he intentionally fled through a dimensional anomaly or just happened to run through it… well doesn't matter. I'm going to hunt me a corrupt bastard." I said as I pulled my Compact Reaper from my pack, slid in a fresh clip, pulled back the bolt and said. "Can't be letting corrupt scum making a mess in my backyard now can I?"

'No, lord; we can't have that.' Yogal rumbled.

'What shall we do?' Kaldis finished.

"Give me a few minutes, others wise prepare for a hunt." I said as I walked off.

'WE STRIKE HARD!' Yogal rumbled causing the ground around him to shake.

'WE STRIKE FAST!' Kaldis rumbled causing the closest buildings to shake.

'FOR WE ARE THE HAMMER THAT STRIKES, AND THE SHIELD THAT GAURDS, WE ARE THE LAST OF THE STORM LORDS AND NONE SHALL ESCAPE OWR WRATH!' They rumbled in unison shaking the entire village.

After meditating for a few hours I found where this Inquisitor was. When I approached the group again it was to find Yogal and Kaldis just finish putting on dirt brown power armor. Kaldis was now wielding a 'Storm Cannon' fitted to hit right arm and an assault shield on his left, while Yogal had a great hammer made of granite with gold bands and ebon markings inscribed onto it. I instantly knew what it was; a Storm Hammer, and by the ebon markings it was one used during the ebon wars and a family heirloom. Now you may think 'ha, a granite hammer that's not very strong' well you would be right except that the granite was imbued with the essence of three Archons –extremely powerful elementals- making it more or less indestructible.

Letting out a low whistle I said "Now THOSE are weapons."

Octavia indignantly put in. "What? It's just a stone hammer and a fancy cannon."

Fenris simple asked. "What are they?"

"Lets see, Kaldis has a Strom Cannon. Storm Cannons are capable of firing arking bolts of plasma, or a blast of… compressed storm… basically wind, ice, and lighting all rolled into a devastating blast. Yogal has a Storm Hammer… basically a Thunder Hammer by Imperial standards. These weapons mark them as two of the last 'Storm Lords' masters of the storms." I said then asked "Now are we ready to go?"

"Yes, we can leave anytime." Cog said.

"Good lets go." I said as we headed out.

"I'm coming with you Xenos." Octavia said before we got too far.

My only reply was. "I know."


End file.
